Orange Miracle
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: Taylor Hebert life's in high school clearly not the best. Betrayed by her best friend, bullied cruelly by girl that supposed to be Hero, and the authority ignore her! She was sure Fate against her life and only wish for her to life a miserable live. Then come a certain whiskered blond, and everything change.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Another day another miserable school's life

That was Taylor thought as she held back sigh and trying her best to not look so miserable while walking to her class. Even now she can hear few students stop from their chatting and jeering at her presence, they maybe not as bad as the trio but it doesn't mean they still good

It still can be considered as light compared before the locker incident

Apparently that incident seems too vicious for their taste -and vicious not even enough to describe it in her opinion- so they decide to at least stop teasing her that much

The point is, it is bad, yes but they no longer try to so blatantly bother her now, they only throw insult and ugly words -and some even actually give her pitying look- but they never try to touch or harm her directly

Save for the trio

Emma Barnes, Sophia Hess, and Madison Clement

Just remembering them -especially the first two- enough to make her flinch visibly

She didn't care too much about Madison Clement, she is more like follower, Emma Barnes and Sophia Hess meanwhile is the head of her torturer.

The former is the worse, she was her friend, not just friend but best friend, BFF, her mother even said they look like sister and family to each other in all but blood, and both of them in past also agree that they are like family, that they are best friend

Until the summer camp and Sophia Hess happened

Life turned to Bitch for her

Especially that incident

She shuddered, even remembering it now it still give her chill. The disgusting smell of rotten stuff that almost make her vomit, the sensation of having bugs crawled around her skin, biting and scratching every single part of very body

'Easy, easy! They can't harm me anymore. They can't harm me anymore.'

She take few deep breath to calm herself, trying her best to putting down the bile that threatened to rose to her throat. The bugs no longer going to harm her, they no longer going to injure her, no, they are _hers_ now, they are under _her_ rule now, and they will never, _ever_ touch her in ill manner anymore

Not with power that she have now

BUMP!

She broke out from her thought when she feel herself bumped against something hard, almost like a wall and send her down to the ground with yelp and make the content of her bags sprawled to the ground

"Ah, sorry about that." A masculine voice come from above her

Taylor fix her glasses that almost fall and shook her head "No, no, it is my-" She trailed when her eyes tilted up and found the 'wall' she just crash

It was a man, and she never seen him before in this school because by God, there is no way someone as good looking as him not famous in Winslow!

His hair was blond, sun-kissed blond, spiky, wild and untamed, a bit long but not long enough. He stood tall about 5,9 feet, having fair skin and wearing sunglasses that conceal his eyes, he clad in light blue cardigan that topped white shirt with one button opened and a black tie with gray strip. He also wore a long a white cream colored long pants along with black shoes while carrying bag over his shoulder

And he is handsome. Dear God, maybe not to level of 'Oh my God he is so hot! I will let him do anything to me!' level of hot but still hot regardless. He... He look like Asian, but at same time not, there mixture of western... She did not recognize it though and...

'Is that whiskers on his cheeks?' She thought as she staring at the three pair of lines that adorning her face

"Here." He offer her a hand with small grin

"A-Ah! Y-Yes." She feel heat warming to her cheeks as she took the offered hand and allow herself to be pulled by him. And wow, he have strong grip, strong but not pressuring "T-Thanks."

"No problem." He replied with grin "It kind of my fault, I'm not watching where I was going. I'm reading this thing." He informed while waving the paper he hold

"N-No, it's fine." She shook her head, inwardly cursing for stuttering "I also not looking to where I'm going myself."

"Well, let's just agree it was both our fault." He chuckled in good-nature manner "I am Naruto by the way." He introduced himself while extending hand once again

"... Taylor." She said as she took his hand shyly, Gods this is the first time that some hottie talk with her like this

"Well Taylor it is nice to meet you, by the way can I ask you some help?" He raise the paper he hold "You see, I am new in here, just transferred today and I searching for teacher office but I kinda lost."

Well... That explain why someone as good looking as him not known in school until now, he is new student

"Sure." She nodded meekly "It is on the second floor, just walk to there, you will find stairs, go up and take left turn, just keep going and you will see the sign." She instructed while pointing to certain direction

"I see." He nodded in understanding while looking where she pointing before glance back at her and give her another grin "Thanks Taylor! I owe you one, if there is something you want to ask to me just said it in future 'kay?"

"Eh? No, no, no. You don't have to." She begin to make attempt to refuse, it wasn't big deal after all

"I insist, all help -even if it small- is always useful." Naruto chuckled "Anyway, I will go to teacher office, taking care of stuff and else, see you later Taylor."

"Oh, yes! See you later!"

She waved at him and he wave back. She can feel there stupid grin now crossed her face under her book

It only lasted for few seconds though, until he out from her sight, and what happened dawned to her in instant

Her silly grin replaced by concern

A new student... A new student in Winslow.. Winslow, a fucking school that known for having gangs and bullies as their students, a fucking school that barely have peace for every. Single. Day

Either that guy economic was very bad to transfer here or he is gang member

She more think it was the latter though. While Winslow is indeed not very high-class school but in term of faculty it wasn't that bad, though it can be considered cheap -one of the reasons why she in here actually.

Not to mention that guy also seems not look poor, the way he dress and presence himself... There is this some kind of charismatic presence about him so no, he not poor

Gang member? Well, his blond spiky hair seems good enough for that, it doesn't look natural but it also too good for result of dyed

She let out sigh, why does it matter to her anyway? She admit it was kind of nice to have hot guy kind and talk to her, for moment she really enjoy it -she still teenager after all, and woman at that- but it not like he going to bother her anymore in future, after he settle himself in here, she sure as Hell he going to ignore her like all those 'popular' students that not allegiance themselves to Emma

Worse he can be the next bully for her... He's handsome and look like someone who in top place, she sure as hell Emma will approach him and...

She hope it will not come to that, she truly is, her school life already miserable enough after all, can it get better instead worse for once?

...

Ah, who's she talking about, she is Taylor Hebert, of course things can get worse for her! Fate herself is truly set against her after all this far

Unknown to her that this one person is the same one who have stand in front of Fate and spit on her delicate face

* * *

Thankfully the first class for today is Computer Class, Mrs Gladys or Mrs Knott's class

The Computer Class is one of her favorite class, at least in there Emma and her cronies can't do much, Mrs Knott is... The fairest teacher in this school, she never let a direct bully happen in front of her, even the three of them never did anything in her class

A little snipe and snide comment in here and there, but it never got bad, not under her watchful eyes

If only all teacher in this school like her... Hell! Not all of them, just one or two is fine!

"Alright class!" Mrs Knott voice broke her from her inner rant "Enough chit-chat and be quite." She stated "Now I have news to you all before we started this class." She paused and let her words sink "There will be new student in here."

Taylor perked up in instant, new student? She just met one moment ago, could it be...

"A new student?"

"Could it be a girl?"

"Hopefully she's hot!"

"It might be a boy! Hope he's cute."

"Class! Class!" Mrs Knott clap her hands and subduing the students whispers and murmur "Behave, you all not fice years old children." She admonished with glare "Now I want all of you to stay reserved alright?" Mrs Knott continued before turned to the door "You may come in."

The door opened

And Taylor meet with familiar face

"Wow, not bad!"

"He's cute!"

"Is that whiskers mark in his face?"

Naruto did nothing but smile and keep his foxy grin in his face under everyone words, he look amused as matter of fact

"Class! Class!" Mrs Knott clapped her hands again, she look irritated this time "Let Mr..." She briefly glanced to the paper she hold "Uzumaki introduce himself." She then read the data fullest before she blinked, once, twice "Mr Uzumaki?"

"Yes?" He asked

"... You sure this data about yours? I mean, you want to..."

Naruto tilt his head and shrugged, he shift his sunglasses and give small grin "I'm not one who care about that, the Principal already informed."

Mrs Knott look unsure for moment before she give tentative nod "If you think so then... You may introduce yourself."

Naruto nodded and turn back to the students "Name Naruto N. Uzumaki, and to you who know Japanese, it mean Maelstorm not Fishcake, I'm going to kick you in groin if you call me that." He said with glare at those who Asian "Age sixteen. Favorite food ramen. My hobby is pulling pranks and watering plants. My dislike is ghost, bully, prick, and waiting three minute for Instant Ramen." He listed to them, then he turned around, raising one foot and-

And walk straight to the wall

Every students gasped, Taylor herself included, her eyes glued to the blond that defying the gravity and now walking, walking straight in wall in horizontal manner as if it was floor

He keep walking like there's nothing wrong with what he did before he stopped when he reach the celling and staring down at them from top. His grin look like one that belong to fox, clearly amused by the shocked faces of his fellow student

After that, he kick the celling off -eliciting another gasps from students by doing that- and he flipping himself once in air before landed perfectly in floor once again

"And I'm a Super." He finished

The result is predictable

The class explode into chaos

"Holy shit a cape?!"

"A friccking cape?!"

"Real one?!"

"A cape in here?!"

"Coool!"

Murmur of awe and excitement spread to the class, every eyes practically glued to Naruto who only grinned at them, basking in attention

"Class! Class! Class!" This time Mrs Knott forced to knock the table using her book to silence them since clapping apparently no longer enough. As they all slowly subdued and become silent, she glared at them "One more time like that and there will be extra homework!" She threatened, this making the students groaned "Seriously, you all already close to reach adult age, not a kindergarden children, behave." She shake her head and sighed "Now you all can go ask Mr Uzumaki question, one by one, and make it quick, we have class after all."

A numerous hands quickly shoot to the sky, both male and female students

Naruto tilt his head a bit and pointed to one of them "You, yes, you. What do you want to ask?"

It was female student with black hair "What your power?"

"Well... You can say I have multiple powers." He answered with shrug "I'm a Grab-bag Cape, I can move fast, hit strong, etc, etc. Next question."

"Where you come from?"

"San Fransisco, come here with my adopted sister. Next."

"Why you come here?"

"Heard and read a lot of interesting things about Brockton so decide to pay visit. Next."

"Are you a Hero or Villain?"

He stared at the skinny boy that questioning him "I'm Villain and I will suck every single of your souls." He spoke in flat voice

The class broke into laugh at the joke

"If I'm Villain why the hell I bother to out myself in school? No, I'm Independant Hero, you can check on me in PHO, I didn't do much in San Fransisco though. It peaceful city after all. Next."

"Are you going to join Ward?"

"Nope, don't feels like it. Too many restriction for me. Next."

"Are you single?"

Naruto lips curled into dry smile "I'm not in relationship or searching for one right now."

There "aww" of disappointment come from few female students at that

"Alright that is enough questions." Mrs Knott chimed in "You all can ask Mr Uzumaki later when the class over." She turned to the blond "You can take your seat Mr Uzumaki."

"Sure."

Naruto nodded before glancing at the class, searching for empty seat

Taylor stiffened when the whiskered blond face snapped at her, her eyes momentarily drifted to her side and she finally notice there empty seat near her

'He wouldn't!'

He did

The blond grin as matter of fact seems widened when he saw her and he begin to walk to her direction with everyone eyes locked at him, it wasn't long before he reach her and he sit on her side

"Hello Taylor! We meet again!"

Taylor feel every eyes now shifted to her, she practically can tell Emma who have same class at her gaped at the blond greeting

"H-Hi Naruto." She greeted back nervously

It was at that day that Taylor Hebert destiny change

* * *

 **A new story WormxNaruto crossover. I'm actually surprised to see there so small of this crossover, considering almost all supernatural-related have quite a lot of Naruto element**

 **Well, not like I care much anyway.**

 **This story is a... Side project actually. Each chapter won't be long, it probably only going to be around 2K or 5K, max would be 10K or less**

 **I will be blunt, I don't know much about Wormverse, all my information and source is come from Fanfiction, like Scion the Hero is actually Eldritch Abomination that in the end going stray and responsible for death of million people or such things**

 **So I really going to need help in future. For now I label this story as AU since I still need to learn more about Wormverse and things probably going to stray from Canon in future**

 **Hmmm, I guess there is nothing much I can say since this is only Prologue. Next chapter will be more about Naruto of course and see how he interact with other**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

 **P.S : I need Beta, you all obviously notice how bad my grammar is right now and if you interested please PM me**


	2. Get Used to It

**Chapter** **1\. Get Used to It!**

* * *

Truthfully Taylor didn't know what she should do

"Hmm, not as bad as I thought actually. This school faculty kinda good." He commented while glancing at the school structure "I was thinking that there might be some kind of graffiti in here and there since I heard this school have bad reputation."

"It wasn't that bad." She said in low voice, she resist the urge to hide behind her book when those lovely blue eyes stared at her "W-Winslow is bad, yes. B-But the violence between gangs in here not big, this place is more like picking ground."

She cursed herself for stuttering. She can tell that Naruto obviously enjoy it that she stuttering but he seems polite enough to refrain making any comment

God damnit! How she trapped in this situation again?!

On one hand, she happy that someone -a cape, a parahuman to make it more special- deicde to pay attention to her and wish to get close to her.

But on another hand, she can't help but feel suspicious and paranoid.

Naruto N. Uzumaki is a cape, a parahuman, he even as far to declare it aloud, and right now the whole Winslow already aware that parahuman now exist in their school

... Well not the whole school, the gossip might still need to take time to spread, but Taylor sure as hell in the end of school today the whole Winslow will aware of his existence

What troubled her the most is, Naruto seems taking... Liking at her. Not that way, there is no way he like her that way -she's skinny and unattractive, unlike Emma after all. No, he seems taking liking at her in... Friendly way

When the break time started, he asked her personally to guide her around Winslow, HER! Taylor Hebert!

Not Emma Barnes, Sophia Hess, or Madison Clement, but HER!

Heck! Emma offered herself to him before but he still refused and want HER, Taylor Hebert, to guide him around the school!

She want to refuse at first of course, however she found herself agreed and walk on his side instead doing that. She doesn't know why and how that happen, she just...

"Picking ground? Like a recruiting?" He asked, head tilted slightly "Wow, that... Actually worse than I thought."

Taylor blinked "How so?" How could it be worse?

"If this school is filled with violence people and always have problematic students then all you need is to put cape or parahuman from Ward or Proctetorate in here, then they all will behave." He explained while gesturing to their surrounding "However if this school is recruiting ground, then it mean all students in here have very bleak future." He let out sigh, and she saw for moment there something heavy behind his eyes "School is a place where you learn, where you study, where you started to forge your future. What future you have in here? Joining gangs? What future lay in there?" He shook his head, his face show pure disappointment "This place has failed doing it duty as school."

Taylor blinked, once, twice. That... That was surprisingly deep, very deep as matter of fact. Now she think about, she can't help but agree with him. It not just her case, she is student that bullied, yes, and to make it worse she was ignored but...

How about other students?

Those who recruited into gang... Were they join willingly or forced in first place? She heard rumor about how Empire and ABB recruiting their members with force -the latter is more proficient, they did it with blackmail or such things

Then there Merchant as well, a gang that infamous for their drugs dealer.

How many students in Winslow got themselves binded by drugs? How many of them come forcefully or having themeselves injected and become addict?

"-amen around here?"

"Huh?" She blinked "What?"

"Is there some place that sell ramen around here?" He asked "I'm hungry, and lunch break almost over." He said while patting his stomach

"Ramen? Japanese noodle right? Uhh, no, no one sell ramen in Winslow." She answered

He look visibly deflated at that, his shoulders slumped "Again? God damnit!" He cursed aloud "Another place that doesn't have ramen."

She don't know how to response to that reaction, she want to roll her eyes in exasperation but that seems rude and she don't want to be rude at someone who have super power

"We can go to cafetaria." She suggested "There might be another food that you interested."

"No, I already check it, nothing looks good." He refused with sigh

She feel herself blinked. Already check it? But... "When?" He was here with her for the whole time, how could it possibly...

He give her grin, a vulpine grin, a mischievous expression "That is secret." He declared smugly "Oh don't pout Taylor, you're already cute, not need to become more cuter."

She feel herself turned to red at the sudden compliment. T-This guy! "I-I'm not pouting!"

"Yes you did, and now your face turned to red. Aww."

She let out huff and groan, there's no denying that one. She only turned away from him with ugly expression. Jerk. And here she was thinking he is good person, he only love to tease her, just like the other. She shouldn't expect less from the beginning

"Hey, hey, sorry, I don't mean to tease you that much, it just..." He chuckled as he trailed "But I'm serious in cute part though, you maybe not pretty but well, at least you have some look."

She feel herself flushed. God damnit! What with this guy?! She's not cute! She's not pretty! She's ugly, skinny and look like a boy! Which part of her that cute?! She's not supposed to be complimented or praised, at least not in aspect of look

"Anyway, do you know good place to eat then?" He asked "I bring my own lunch actually but I was hoping there might be ramen in here." He said as he pull his lunch box that...

Wait a minute "Where's that come from?" She asked in flabbergasted voice, she was sure there was nothing in his hand moment ago! That lunch box was too big to be hided anywhere!

"This?" He raised his box "It always there."

"Always... No, I was sure-"

"Nope, it always there."

...

"O...kay."

Hammerspace, he have hammerspace, one of his abilities. Not just that, he also seems have strange sense of humor as well

"So where we going to eat?"

"Umm..." She actually prefer to eat alone, she don't want to be bothered but... "I know a place."

* * *

Winslow Rooftop

She stared at the lunch box that he presented. Just by looking at those... Well cooked meat, those glistening beef, those crunchy and saucy vegetable... God, the smell, even she can feel her own mouth watering from inside

Naruto only stare at the lunch he have, his eyes look haunted for a moment "God damnit Alice..." He muttered "Steak again?"

"You don't like them?" She asked incredulously. Those foods look like come from five stars restaurant! What kind of ungrateful bastard that doesn't like them?!

"No, I'm sick of them." Naruto answered flatly "Make no mistake, Alice's cooking is good, I even love it. But you try to eat steak straight for a month." He said with small groan "Even the most delicious foods will taste bad..." He then quirked his eyebrow "Except ramen, ramen is food of Gods. So I won't get bored from that no matter what."

"... Right..." She only shake her head "And Alice? Who is she?"

"My little sister." Naruto said, his mouth curled to small smile "Adopted little sister actually, but she is my sister alright." He chuckled "She's a good girl."

"And she made you that food?" She was impressed, that food clearly enough to give you title of chef

"Yup, she pretty much handle the house while I handle the money." He nodded as he pull out chopsticks from.. Where that from again? "She's kind of bossy, not really bossy, it actually cute to see her so happy and trying to set things right like that."

"I see... So you live with your sister, how about your parent?"

"They died just when I born."

Oh... Oh, shit "Ah, uhh.. I'm..." Way to go Taylor, way to go, raise foot and shove it to your mouth

"Hey, hey it's okay." He reassured, voice light and calm "It already happened for very long time. I still sad they died but I already pass that..." He said, then he turned and stare at the sky "Beside, I know they loved me, until to the very end. They died to save my life after all..."

She didn't know what to said in this situation actually. However she knew what he went through, she can symphatize with him...

She lost her mother after all

"I'm happy to hear that."

That was the only thing she can say, if his parent died for him, for protecting him... Then they truly love him..

"Thanks." He said with chuckle "Anyway, I pretty much live with Alice, there my friend as well, she just joined recently." He explained

"A friend?"

"Yep, she's kind of bothered in head, ranting about genius and her art so I smack her a bit to turn her straight." He laughed aloud "What about you?"

"I live with my dad."

"I see..." He nodded, his eyes seems have a hint of understanding and did not decide to pry further "Anyway, you want to trade lunch?"

"Eh? But mine is..." Her food is ordinary, a simple roasted chicken from last night and mixture of carrot and spinach, nothing much

"It's okay, here."

She pretty much don't have choice as her lunch box traded by him before she can say anything. Her eyes momentarily glued to the delicious lunch that now on her lap before drifted back to him who already started to chew her lunch

"Hmm, not bad."

The black haired girl stare at the food for few seconds before she sighed, then wordlessly she begin to raise her fork and started to eat

"!?"

And the moment the food touch her tongue she see stars

Countless of them, hovering in the darkness, blinking beautifully in sky and-

"Oi! Oi! Taylor! Oi!"

She feel the World shake for moment, her blurry and starry vision slowly gain their focus and-

"Naruto..." She called, her eyes blinking few times before she started to look around "Where... What just..."

"You ate Alice's food..." He stated, there mirth in his voice

"I ate..."

Taylor stare at the lunch box that now laying in floor innocently

"... Is this poisoned?"

"No, it just taste so good. Let just say Alice know how tongue work and..." He shrugged and let the words sink in

"How tongue work..." What is that even supposed mean? How in name of Scion... "I... I think I want another scoop."

"Sure, suit yourself, it yours now."

Taylor shakily pick the lunch box, her eyes glued to the beef that glistening for a moment in her vision

She will try to eat as slow as possible to savor the taste

* * *

Of course every good things always came to an end

It was when they just finished their lunch and about to go to class, History Class to be precise

They both just walked when in one of corridor they saw the trio -as Taylor dubbed- standing not far from them

The bug girl saw her former friend smirk at her, only for her eyes widened when see there Naruto on her side, it seems the red haired girl did not expect the blond to spending time with her until lunch over

Naruto obviously notice how Taylor become tense and he asked "Friends of yours?"

Taylor feel her heart hammering for moment, she perfectly aware there many eyes that following her the moment they saw her with Naruto, she already tried her best to ignore them all until now, but now Emma not far from her...

"No." She manage to grit out the answer

Naruto blue eyes narrowed before they shift back to the front, to the trio "I see."

They did not talk anymore, Taylor fastening her pace and Naruto follow it easily. Both of them walk toward the trio who only staring at them, and without any words or even look, Taylor passed through them, and they did not do anything

The black haired girl feel her heart relaxed, relieved that neither Emma nor Soph-

"Hiding behind other Hebert? I should expect no less from you."

... She shouldn't expect less from her, of course it will be her who started everything

They both paused, she refuse to turn around to meet her but Naruto did not, the blond easily turned and stare at the black skinned girl

"It just nature of the weak to cower before their predator, hiding under another to safe themselves." Sophia jeered, her eyes glued to the back of Taylor before shifted to Naruto who only silent and stare at her "You're the new guy right? The one who is parahuman."

"I am..." Naruto nodded nonchalantly

"Hmph, well I see you have a good eyes." Sophia smirked and cross her arms "That eyes of yours... It belong to predator." She then took step forward and extend her hand "I don't know why you spending time with Hebert but trust me, you don't wanna go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

This time Taylor braved herself to look back, her eyes filled with hidden fear, they tilted to Naruto for moment, hoping he won't take that hand, despairing that he won't leave her, even if they only together for short time but... She won't hesitate to admit that she enjoy their time together

Then she remember who she is, and who stand in front of her. Sophia Hess, the star track team. Emma Barnes, the prettiest girl in Winslow. And Madison Clement, the cutest one.

And she, Taylor Hebert... The nobody...

'So this is it?' She should knew that everything is too good to be true. Why she hoping in first place?

She should knew better that-

"I think, young panther, I will stay in where I currently stand."

Taylor feel her breath hitched in her throat

Sophia smirk fades, her hand slowly lowered "You going to stand with her? With Hebert?" Her eyes practically filled with distaste when staring at her

"Sure, why not?" Naruto shrugged in easy-going manner "She's more interesting than you after all."

"Her?" Sophia voice clearly filled with disbelief "She more interesting than me? That, that loser?" She pointed at Taylor who flinched "That loser who did nothing but squirming in her place?"

"That loser survive you and your cronies." Naruto replied in bored voice "I have a mind where this going and what actually happened to Taylor here." His eyes shifted to Taylor for moment before focused back to Sophia "Mind you we are Human, we are not animal, do remember that."

"It doesn't matter, she is loser, a prey. What possibly you could gain from associating with her?"

"If you call yourself predator then why not try to face another one? Did you gain satisfaction from beating someone who weaker than you? That was not predator, that was a weakling who try to sate their own self-esteem."

Madison and Emma flinched visibly at the harsh words, Sophia herself bristled, her eyes narrowed menacingly but Naruto face keep steady

"Careful Uzumaki, you might want to mind your tongue."

"And tell me girl, am I wrong in that regard? Okay let's play with your rule then, does a Lion bothered that dog barking at it? Of course not, the lion know better there no use to pay attention to that mutt." He then tilt his head and give look of disdain "You think predator is the strongest, why don't you try to put lion against elephant who not predator and see how it goes, who going to win?"

Sophia mouth clamped down at that, clearly doesn't have reply to the example

"You thought yourself strong by bullying her, disturbing a rhino that still young, you can become a panther but you limit yourself into a hyena." He shook his head in disappointment "Grow up girl, stop running from yourself, you will never become the top with that attitude."

"I'm. Not. Running." Sophia growled, her beautiful face look feral for moment, she like an animal in Taylor opinion, the black haired girl admit even she intimidated by the way her nemesis present herself now

But Naruto unfazed, his blue eyes that filled with boredom never change, so do his face

"Don't talk. Act." He said flatly "Until you proof yourself to be high predator don't try to recruit me. I don't want to mingle around hyena." He turned his back fully to the black skinned girl and tilt his head in gesturing manner "Come on Taylor, we will be late for class."

The skinny girl only can nod in dumbfounded manner, her legs unconsciously following the blond who basically just said "Fuck off" to her nemesis directly in face

They walk in silence, despite she's the one who led the way but it actually only a reflex, instinct, she walk to the class direction without any thought

After almost full five minutes of silence she break the ice

"Why?"

Why you support me? Why you stay with me? They were right, I did not even bother to defense myself in first place. So why? Why you...

Naruto stared at her, his eyes practically scream "are you stupid?" or something similar like that "Do I need reason to help someone in need? Seriously Taylor, really?" He asked, sounding flabbergasted "You think I going to abandon you because I meet 'cool' kids? Please." He snorted "I'm almost offended Taylor."

The black curly haired girl feel her face flushed "S-Sorry, I-I didn't mean to..." She trailed with murmur, her eyes looking down and refuse to meet his

"I will let it slide since this is the first time." Naruto said with eyes that twinkling "Now raise your head you skinny girl!" He pat her on the back and make her look up at her "I don't know what you thinking but you're the first person I meet and become my friend in here Taylor. No other intention, maybe it simply your luck that you crash onto me this morning." Naruto snickered "You going to stuck with me for next years, get used to it."

Taylor blinked, once, twice. Then she feel something warm fly inside her stomach and she can't hold it back, it come out from her mouth

A laugh

Laugh that filled with pure joy

"What you laughing at skinny girl?"

"Stop calling me that Naruto."

"But that is the truth, you're skinny."

"Then I going to call you whisker from now on."

"Hey, I have you know this is my birthmark, not a whisker."

"Uh-huh, tell yourself that."

"... Wow you're more easy to talk now, so you finally show your bone through that skinny figure of yours eh?"

"Naruto!"

As the blond chuckled and flashing her vulpine grin, Taylor can't help but shook her head and sigh

Stuck with him for next years eh?

... It might be good things, to stuck with him like this...

* * *

 **Hmm, it seems to be more complicated than I thought, the conversation in this chapter I mean.  
**

 **Well, it doesn't matter though, it come out nicely I guess. Though I want to add more poetic and dramatic words in Naruto and Sophia conversation but I realize that Naruto is not someone like that**

 **At least not completely.**

 **He might be a bit OOC but it won't be much I assure you. He still will be the Naruto we know and loved! XD**

 **I give you little clue in here about Naruto's personal life. Like her" little sister" and "friend", I'm sure you all know they are, I give quite hint after all**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say I guess in this chapter. Next will be more about Naruto before we started the story where our favorite bug girl go out for the first time! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	3. Enlightening Conversation

**Chapter 2. Enlightening Conversation**

* * *

Brockton Bay... It was... Interesting place in his opinion...

This city... It is not a place for people to live, no, that was the second objective. He can tell that easily just by living in here for few weeks

Brockton Bay is not a city that suited for civilian to live, nor it place where justice can be held high and proud for everyone. This is place where the strong rule the weak, literally. This is uncivilized place, a barbarian city where power is number one.

No... Just living in here for short time... He knew... He knew exactly what this place is...

Experiment...

This place is experiment, this whole city is a big project

He recognize it so easily because he has seen it... He has went through something similar...

A place where it was kill or be killed. Where true Heroes rarely born or exist. Where good people trampled and cast aside. Where it was those who

Where the so called 'balance' and 'status quo' have to be maintained so people can live... Not live in peace but still live nonetheless...

It remind him of-

"Naruto."

"Hm?" He blinked, broken from his stupor "Sorry Taylor, my mind was somewhere else moment ago. What's wrong?"

The girl rolled her eyes, though she still clutch her book in modest manner but it seems she no longer so... Shy and humble in his presence

And they just getting know to each other for few hours

... Well, they always said he have that effect, one that encouraging people

Or annoy the hell out of someone

Sasuke can attest that, so do Sakura sometime. And Tsunade, and Kiba, and...

Okay it was a lot. He annoy and encourage them at same time mostly

"So what you going to do after this?" Taylor asked "I mean, you said you're Hero. Are you going to patrol or something?"

"Hmm, I already did actually." Naruto answered "I was in here for few weeks but I have yet to enter fight. I'm busy mapping the area and taking care of my little sister."

"Oh." She seems a bit disappointed at that "Look, I'm not good at Parahuman stuff but... Isn't it bad things to unmask yourself like this?" She asked "Sure there's New Wave who not wearing mask and their identity known but..."

Naruto let out snort and tilt his head "Wow, you really bad at this aren't you?"

Taylor bristled, eyebrow twitched "What is that supposed to mean?"

"... You're new right? To Parahuman? Even if you follow them but you don't know much." It was more like statement than question "Okay Taylor allow me to explain, do you know there unwritten rule between Cape?"

"Umm... Can't say I haven't heard of it."

Joy, she really new to this alright. And to think she is a Cape. How the hell she doesn't know about it?

Oh he knew she is one, it wasn't hard to detect the 'anomaly' inside them. To civilian and normal people they were hard to detect but to him? To Shinobi? To Uzumaki?

He can tell easily without looking

"Okay, here's the rules. First, respect the secret identities of fellow parahumans, no attacking the civilian family members of parahumans.

"Second, no violence or using powers during a meeting between multiple parties.

"Third, try not to use lethal force, this kind of stupid in my opinion though but it still reasonable, can't have capes go and started to kill each other. But in my opinion, better them than me, so if you forced then don't hesitate.

"And fourth, this applied when there Endbringers attack or other S-Class threats; no attacking people who volunteer, irrespective of grudges, no taking advantage of an attack for personal gain or to advance your faction, no setting up others to die -because obviously at that time we have things that need to be solved first, and lastly all medical care is provided without discrimination for past deeds.

"If anyone breaks the rules, all willing parahumans allowed to work together to effect punitive action."

Truthfully there's still more unwritten rules but he found it ridiculous so he skipped them. The part where using lethal force especially. Don't get it wrong, he dislike killing as much as other but... Things become complicated when someone who already got caught by the PRT somehow got 'rescued' and roaming around the street once again just in next few days

And because of that, every single days there someone died in Brockton, be it through gang wars or their activities

"But what about the New Wave?" Taylor asked, she look very interested at this topic "Everyone know their identities. Isn't that going to be problem?"

"Normally it is, but you must know that New Wave is not just one group but they all family, they related to each other and they have superpower. They pretty much can defense themselves if someone targeting them or people that close to them." He explained to the tall girl

"I see..." Taylor murmured, face scrunched to thoughtful expression "Then what about you? Why you unmask yourself?" She asked "If it really that dangerous and risky... Then why?"

"Because I don't care." Naruto answered plainly

"... What?"

"Take Lung for example. Everyone knew about him, he was pretty much big layer in here and where he live is not secret but no one come after him. Why?"

"Because it was suicide against him." Taylor answered almost in blank voice "He is very strong, it said that he can turn to Dragon and there rumor that he fight Leviathan to stand still when he attack Kyushu."

And also because Lung pretty much beat all Protectorate and other villains that try to stop him when he come to this city for the first time

And he not beat them one by one, he beat them all when they together

That was clearly mean something, that was how Lung start his debut in Brockton and how ABB went from simple gang into one of the biggest powerhouse in this city

"That's pretty much true." Naruto nodded "Lung is powerful enough to the point even people knew where he live but no one dare to approach him."

"Hmm..." Taylor let out hum and complicated expression "I still don't get it why you unmask yourself though."

He did not reply to that, simply crinckled his eyes into smile and curled his lips into foxy grin

"You will in future. Anyway, where you going after this?"

The school already over right now and they was just finishing pick their stuff from locker. He pretty much decide to accompany her since he has nothing better to do. Of course there few students that want to approach him but he politely refuse them and keep sticking with her

He still don't want to separated from Taylor yet, he want to see how she will grow in future

"Home of course. What about you?"

"I have meeting with someone from Protectorate."

"Really?" Taylor instantly perked up, the blond can see there sparks start to grow behind her eyes "You going to meet Protectorate? Who is it? Is that mean you going to join the Ward?"

"I don't know who, they never told me, and no, I'm not going to join Ward." Naruto answered the questions in one breath "Too much restriction in my opinion, I rather stay independent." He told her "Beside, I have my own resource, I don't need them."

"You did?"

"Yup, though I won't tell you, it is secret after all."

Taylor frowned but seems understand the privacy and only nodded

Naruto only chuckled at the reaction

* * *

Truthfully she must admit that she was surprised to hear a parahuman decide to unmask himself and attend school like a normal people

Things has been quite problematic lately. With Canary that has been escape somehow under their very nose when she about to transported to get her trial, then after that there many things that exposed...

It seems the Judge, the Jury, and everyone who push Canary and try to give her trial apparently not... Innocent and as law-abiding as they appear to be

There records, pictures, and even videos of them doing illegal business such as accepting bribe or blackmailing someone. All of them was dumped on the PRT Headquarter, Police and also to reporters, making the public know that those who try to push Canary is... Actually a sham

And there also proof that Canary's ex-boyfriend apparently not as innocent as he claim. With him cheating on her and wish to have half of her earnings just because he 'encourage' her to the stage

It was safe to say that the public opinion about Canary change dramatically

And to make things worse Canary also gone missing. The moment that information released the PRT van that escorting her got attacked and she was rescued, and until now there no sign of her existence

'I won't say it was attacked though...' Rather than attack it was more like prank. The whole van was sprayed by a paint and turned to neon green and orange, then there also drawing of naked lady and all the soldiers stripped down to their underwear and somehow tied into one by a single rope and left dangling in a tree

Still... It was an attack no matter how funny and comical the form is, that was offensive behavior to PRT and can't be allowed to goes unpunished

The mysterious parahuman that rescue Canary and expose the corrupt judge and jury probably same one, a group of parahuman that gather together perhaps. The PRT soldiers that assaulted said they don't know what happened but they recall there sounds of multiple footsteps. One moment they guarding then they all started to loss consciousness one by one, a clean strike to the back of their necks

The PRT has assume that this new group is consist of Mover, Thinker and Tinker at least. The Mover cape is the one that rescue Canary, the Thinker and Tinker is probably the one that responsible for exposing the juries, the judge and everyone that accuse Canary

She was brought out from her thought when notice the one who she looking for come out from the school at least. He look exactly like the picture that Shadow Stalker sent to them this morning

He appear to be talking with some girl, a tall, skinny and have long haired girl who wore glasses. She look like a person who's a bit timid and meek in her opinion

"Excuse me." She called as she approach him, getting his attention "You are Naruto Uzumaki right?"

The young man quirked his eyebrow as he paused, his friend also stopped and look at her, she let out small gasp, probably recognize her

"Yes I am." He nodded "And you are?"

"I'm Miss Militia from Protectorate." She introduce herself "If I may, I want to talk with you for a moment."

"Sure." He said with shrug before turned to his friend "I will see you tomorrow then Taylor."

"Ah? Y-Yes, I will see you tomorrow." The girl stammered, her eyes only darted to him for moment before glued back to her

She offer her smile, though it unseen due to her mask but she make sure her eyes curled enough so she can tell that

The girl flushed before she decide to walk away

As they begin to walk Miss Militia begin to recall the data she read about him, one that they got from san fransisco

Naruto Uzumaki, Grab-Bag Cape, combination of Brute, Mover, Striker and Thinker. There's also possibility that he is a Tinker since he was once seen using Tinker-tech and also seems having his own pocket dimension

Capable to teleport in short range, his move inhumanely fast, and also walk in the wall or trees. He is strong enough to snap steel into two with his bare hand and during his short debut he never once sighted with injury. He capable to enchant any weapons he have with unknown energy that make them sharper, denser and even hotter. He also able to "sense" or having sensory ability that allow him to scan his surrounding

He did not do anything much in San Fransisco. Simply patrolling around and capture thieves or stop robbery. He also seen helping old lady that loss her cat or pets. Sometime he do strange activity like offering to find missing items or things like that

He even also seen weeding someone garden for God's sake

He was quite liked by San Fransisco's citizens due to his easy-going nature and not hesitate to help them when they were in need. There's time when he also carry someone that late to their job simply because he went to the same way

"So what you want to talk about?" He asked in nonchalant voice "Is it offer to join Ward? Then I must have you know that I'm not interested slightly to join you."

"Our contract said you will say that." Miss Militia replied with small sigh "Nonetheless, I still going to offer you place if you wish to join. Mr Uzumaki I don't know how you work in San Fransisco but I must have you know that things is different in here, in Brockton." Her eyes narrowed a bit to show her seriousness "This city is can be said worse than other. The longest independant cape worked by themselves was only three months before they forced to join into gangs or died."

"I know that, I already done my research." He replied "I'm not stupid or arrogant enough to come to unknown place."

"Then surely you know unmasking yourself like this is not wise." Miss Militia said grimly "We both knew that few of Winslow students actually joined with gangs. You're half Asian, and judging by your blond hair and blue eyes I would guess the other is American or Caucasian." Her eyes observe the young man keenly, briefly pausing in his whisker mark "And you know who's the ruler of Asian people in here."

Lung, the Dragon of Kyushu, the one who fought against Leviathan to stand still

"I'm not afraid of him." Naruto answered neutrally

"You should be." Miss Militia responded "Lung is not someone who you want to fight alone. He maybe not at level of Triumvirate but he still considered as close to them."

It wasn't secret that the man himself is dangerous and brutal. Lung pretty much beat down the whole Protectorate by himself. And ABB also only have two parahuman, him and Oni Lee, when he heard about his existence she sure the Dragon of Kyushu will not waste time to recruit him

And she sure as hell Lung's idea of recruiting is by transforming into Dragon and started fight

"Miss Militia I assure you I will be fine." He said, his voice still calm and the way he carry himself also scream confident "Lung won't get me working under him, trust me."

"... To be honest that was very not reassuring but at same time I also can't force you to join us as well." Miss Militia said with small sigh, she then pull out card and extend it to him "But know that when things come down don't hesitate to call us. We rather have you stay independent than joining ABB."

"Sure." He took it with nod "I will contact you if I need help."

"Good, and one more things Mr Uzumaki, can you tell us where you live? We can't find that particular information." She asked

"Nope." Naruto refused bluntly "No one can know where I live, I don't want to be targeted when I'm sleep."

Make sense but "Mr Uzumaki if we know where you live we can send at least someone to patrol around your area sometime so we can give you help as fast as possible when things happen."

"And if I told you then it as same as telling the whole villains where I'm live so no, thanks."

The olive skinned woman quirked her eyes, her lips set into thin line under her mask "Mr Uzumaki are you trying to imply what I thinking?"

"Yes." He not even try to hide or pull back his words "There's mole inside your place."

"How can you be so sure? The PRT-"

"With city condition like this? Pleaaase, I will hang myself if there is no spy inside your headquarter."

... It seems Naruto Uzumaki is more than the data told them. He clearly not your normal teenager, he appear to be mature and wise enough to know how things work in this city...

"So no, I won't tell you where I live, even if you point gun to my head I still not going to answer that question."

"Not need to make such extreme example." She said in placating voice "We will respect your privacy if you wish. However know that if you join us things will be better for you, we will help you how to use your own power, providing safe place, and the payment also not bad. All in all if you join Wards things will be better for you."

"I know what you trying to say and I truly appreciate it Miss, I really do, however I have my own reason why I don't want to join Wards." He refused politely. Then his face broke into small grin "By the way, you not wearing anything under that mask right?"

What with that question? "No, I'm not."

"Really? There's no another mask under there?"

She feel her lips quirked upward slightly, now that was interesting idea "What make you think so Mr Uzumaki?" She asked, sounding amused

"Well I have a mentor and that guy was secretive as hell, I try to see his face but when he pull down his mask he have another one underneath. You don't know irritating that is."

She briefly imagine the scenario inside her mind, then she imagine it was her in his teacher place with all the Wards member curious about her face. Sshe can't help but let out chuckle at the mental image "He seems person with good sense of humor." She said with crinkled eyes

"If only you knew." Naruto snorted as he remember all the times Kakashi late "Anyway, I want to go home now, Alice probably waiting for me."

"Your little sister." She nodded in acknowledgement. If she recall he also adopted little sister, strangely there is nothing much known about his little sister, sure there's time she was sighted but she seems not type who like to go out "Very well then, it was nice to talk with you Mr Uzumaki. And remember don't hesitate to talk with us if you change your mind or need help, the Wards can use someone like you, I'm sure they will be happy to have new members."

"Of course." He chuckled "It was nice to talk with you as well Miss Militia, thank you for your concern about me, I really appreciate it. See you later then." He said as he give one last nod to her before walk away

The gun specialist Protectorate keep her eyes on him, watching the blond haired teenager walk away in nonchalant manner. Then suddenly there's flash of orange and he disappear from her sight

She blinked, once, twice, her eyes quickly scan the area around her, trying to find any trace of the young man but she see nothing.

'Well... At least he can escape when Lung chasing him.' There's no "If", she perfectly sure Lung will come for him, there is no way he going to miss recruiting cape to ABB

It was a shame she can't convince him to join Wards. He looks like nice kid and seems have no problem talking with other, the Wards can use someone like him to cheer things up. True they already quite lively but... She have feeling it will be better if he join

Hopefully Naruto Uzumaki truly won't join ABB and knows what he's doing, Gods know just how messed up this city already, if another cape become Villain then...

* * *

He reappear in flash of orange and started to walk casually, his surrounding changed from outside to a room, a simple and plain design room with single queen size bed, AC, desk and laptop on top of it

Truthfully learning **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)** is not easy, it was hard and take a year for him to learn it, and he was using **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)** while doing so

Now he understand why only two people that capable to use it; his father and Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. This technique is complicated and was not easy to understand, h, thankfully there Genma and those who work directly under his father and know how to use Hiraishin as well if it not then...

It was worth to learn though. Thanks to that technique he able to go to every place he marked, just like where he live now

"Alice! I'm home!" He yelled as he go out from the room

"I'm below Onii-chan!"

He feel his right twitch once when hear the words, even until now he still not used to it

He walk down from the stairs and enter the living room, when he did, he saw his little sister waiting for him with smile

"Welcome home Onii-chan!"

Alice is a girl around age of thirteen. She have long pale blonde hair that reach her back, her eyes blue, she remind him of Ino truthfully. She wear blue dress and white frilly apron, she also wore blue ribbon on top of her head

"You teleport to your room again aren't you?" She asked rhetorically, torso leaned forward and hand on her hips "How many time I have to say use entrance door? You're horrible Onii-chan."

"It more faster if I goes to my room directly." He said with shrug

"It is impolite Onii-chan! What if there's someone changing in your room ? It privacy violation!"

"Oi, oi that was reversed! Why there someone changing in my room?!" He asked with twitched eyes "And can you stop with the "Onii-chan"? Your accent horrible and it give me goosebump."

"Ehh? No way! Onii-chan is cuter than Big Brother!"

She rejected while waving her hand in negative manner

Naruto let out sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose, damn Jennifer and her japanese film. He walk pass his little sister while removing his cardigan and dump it on laundry bag

"Where's Jennifer and Paige by the way?" He asked

"Jennifer-onee is in her lab like always, something about her newest project. Paige-onee meanwhile go to forest, she said she want to check on something."

"Is that so..." What Paige want to check though? He going to ask her later but for now let her have her own privacy

"So is there something interesting happen? It was your first day in school after all."

"Mmm? Nothing big. Though I meet this girl that interesting." He said "I think I will keep an eye on her, it will be too bad if she die too soon."

"A girl?" Alice perked, her ribbon seems twitching, her face turned to scowl after a moment "Onii-chan, you pick another girl?"

"What?" He blinked "No, what make you say that?" And he don't like the way she said that, he truly don't like it

"Liar." She deadpanned "So should I prepare another room then?"

"No, that was not necessary." He replied in equal voice "She's a friend, nothing more, beside she live with her dad."

"Doesn't change anything. I will prepare her room in case you drop her in." She said with sigh "Seriously, Onii-chan you keep bringing women to this place. Are you trying to create harem or something?"

"No!" He yelled at her "Why you think so? And where you learn word of harem?! A thirteen years old girl not supposed to know that!"

"Because everytime you talk about girl you always bring one home." Alice replied nonchalantly while shrugging "And I learn that word from anime that Jennifer-onee watch."

Naruto feel tick appear on his forehead 'That damn mad bomber, I'm going to spank her later!' He thought angrily "No Alice, there's no such thing as harem for me. Taylor is-"

"So her name is Taylor, got it." Alice nodded as she write the name in note "So, what her character? Tsundere? Kuudere? Dandere? Big breast? Pettanko? Lol-"

"Stop! Stop! Just stop!" Naruto cut her with exasperated voice "I don't want to hear about woman anymore. And where the hell-"

"No cursing!" Alice snapped

"Do you learn those words from?! Especially the last three! That was clearly not in anime! What kind of anime that mad woman show you?!" Forget spank! He going to throw her from the roof after this!

"That was my secret Onii-chan." Alice say in cute voice

The whiskered blond stare at his surrogate little sister for few seconds before he shake his head "I... I will go take bath now." He said as he decide that he don't want to deal with this kind of thing right now

He knew it was bad idea to let the girl watch anime, she already screwed up in head after all and now she become more screwed

Seriously life was more simple when he was young, now everything become crap like this...

Still... He already done mapping this World and this city, perhaps thing will started to become better when he started to patrolling later

* * *

 **And another chapter done. Longer than I thought, I was thinking it maybe only going to be 2K but... Meh, I guess it was fine, the longer the better**

 **And yup, in here we got Miss Militia making her appearance and negotiate with Naruto. Of course she's fail to persuade her to join the Wards, well it can't be helped, Naruto is independent person after all**

 **We also briefly got view of Naruto POV about Brockton, though it was unfinished but it is clear that he notice something wrong with this city due to his experience**

 **And we also get to meet his 'little sister' Alice, though I'm sure some of you already aware who she is, and Naruto also took in few 'rogue' with him. Well, this is Naruto we talking about, there's no way he will stay silent watching people in trouble, he always love to stuck his nose into other after all xD**

 **Next chapter we will see how our favorite blond spend his time in night and wandering around the city! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	4. Alteration

**Chapter 3. Alteration**

* * *

Naruto hummed as he twirling the kunai in his hand, flipping and tossing the weapon playfully while looking down to the city

Brockton Bay... Is not a bad city...

No, it is bad city, what he mean is the appearance, especially in night. The city have quite look and deserve to be complimented, the design and architecture is not bad, though it could use some green like Konoha

Seriously despite the village has turned to modern place but the green in there is still enormous, every block of village has forest or at least few trees that show how healthy the village is

'And considering this World have superpower that specialize in super technology surely there is something that can be used.' Naruto thought irritatingly while sighing

Then again it can't be blamed, the being that called Simurgh seems have personal grudge to those who want to improve the World environment, Sphere was main example for this, wishing to improve the World using his technology and then come Simurgh and turn him into one of the most notorious criminal and boogeyman in this World

Then if that wasn't enough, according to Alice the "passenger" or "shard" that giving people their power apparently not innocent or just give them super power, no. Apparently the "passenger" giving compulsion to their host that make them wish to use their power further, twisting them, using them in creative manner, expressing them to the World

That was... Very disturbing in his opinion... If that was true then what about power that belong to Crawler? His power is adaptation and evolve, every time he hurt his power will start to transform his body into something that able to adapt to it

And since it want to be used, is that mean that power push Crawler into what he is today? Making him seek for something that able to hurt him and make him more adaptable? Highly possible according to Alice

That was just one of many example from people that screwed in head

Speaking about Crawler...

What with Nine and bad guy?' He thought with twitching eyes. There Akatsuki who have nine members -technically it supposed to be ten but Obito did not count- and then there also Bijuu -monster that capable to destroy continent and island with single blast of **Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Bomb)** if they concentrate enough- who also appear to be there nine of them

Really, what's wrong with number nine?

He only can shook his head in exaggerated manner. This World really fucked up, almost as bad as his, trapped in endless bloody conflict that keep repeating themselves

It was then he sense someone entering his sensory range, a parahuman, he focused a bit and found the "passenger" that inside the host to be familiar

He can't detect what their power but he can tell if there's anomaly inside someone and every "passenger" have their own "color" or things like that

Knowing who it was he waste no time to hop off from the roof, landed to another, he move as quite as possible to make sure his presence unknown. He also sense a countless insects started to crawl around to where he rushing

'Control over insect? Wow, it's been a while since I see one. Remind me of Aburame.' He thought as he hopping to another roof and stopped when he found who he looking for

He crouched on top of the post, under his sunglasses his eyes observing the dark clad figure that walking as stealthy as possible

* * *

 _Something watching her_

She feel shiver crawling to her spine and it make her stopped in her track, she also stop gathering all the insects that she can sense, stop giving them command to come as well

 _Something watching her_

It wasn't fear, terror or something like that. She didn't know how she can tell someone watching her, perhaps it was sixth sense or some kind of bullshit like that. One thing she knew though, despite it unnerving and disturbing, whoever watching her has no any malicious intent

The feeling... It was like a teacher watching over you when they lecturing you, judging and strict but also reassuring. That was what she felt right now

"Hello!"

Later Taylor will deny that she shrieked like when she was five years old and meet cokcroach for the first time

"Wow... You really know how to scream huh?"

After she calming her breath she realize that the voice actually familiar to her and when she turned around she greeted by sight of certain blond who shoot her annoying grin

"Naruto!" She hissed "Don't surprise me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry." He raise his hands in placating manner "I can't help but mess with you." He chuckled

She respond him with a glare, albeit it can't be seen due to her mask but how she wish she have heat vision so she can-

Wait a minute

"Before you panicking and try to say something stupid, yes, Taylor I know it's you." He said flatly

She gaped under her mask "How?"

"I have a good eye." He replied with chuckle "Your figure from top to bottom, it very familiar, what giving though is your voice when you scream." He explained while gesturing to her "Try to use something that make your voice unrecognizable."

She feels like want to have earth split open and swallow her as she let out groan. Great, just great. First night going out and her identity already known! Way to go Taylor! Way to go!

"I don't have something like that." She muttered

"Hmm that would be troubling. I might have something that useful for you back home." He hummed while rubbing his chin

"Uhh, no need for that, I-"

"Nonsense, you're my friend and I will be happy to help you. I will get one for you tomorrow when we alone then."

Friend... In another time she would be suspicious and skeptical at someone who utter those word to her. However she knew that Naruto truly mean it when he say they were friend

Perhaps it because he had defend her openly in public and not even hesitate to shoot down Emma, Madison and Sophia in front of other students by choosing her over them or perhaps it because he is Hero -she has research about him from PHO and found that he is very well known in there by helping people around from beating criminal to weeding garden, she still balked at the idea though- so he is clearly trustworthy, true he is not official hero and only independent but his action make it very clear

But what actually play as main reason... Is because Naruto was there for her...

It has been three days ever since Naruto come to school, and there many students that wish to get know of him and trying to be friend with him. Of course Naruto did not refuse them, he accept their offer but at same time he insist to stay with her

There many awkward moment thanks to that. She don't want to stay with Naruto to burden him or talk with people that do nothing while watching her tortured -few even laugh at her- but Naruto apparently caught on fast and when they try to be 'nice' at her he told them that he has no intention to be friend with people who not insincere and only wish to become her friends so they can be close to him

Apparently Naruto doesn't care about his reputation much in school. You behave, he's cool with you. You try to mess with him or those who close to him, he push you back. There incident yesterday that few Empire students try to mess with him, they thought Naruto can't do anything since harming them will put him in bad situation

They learn it the hard way when Naruto beat them and tie them to window one by one and left them for hour, all while letting the whole students see their embarrassing state

She still remember how Sophia let out boisterous laugh while pointing to the skinheads that in terror from the height and how their feet not touching the ground. She, herself also chuckled at them

She still remember they laugh at her so it was fine to laugh back when they got pranked right?

Make no mistake the principal indeed call him to her office but according to him other than warning there is no punishment for him since he's not the one who looking for problem in first place

And perhaps it also because until now never once he show any sign to betray her, he even support her from far, when everyone try to look down at her he will glare at them and usher them away

That... Is perhaps what make her believe in him... Make her accept him as friend at least, true she still not comfortable with it but... It was nice to have someone who helping her, it been a while since he receive something like that from other...

"What are you doing anyway?" She decide to ask "Are you living close around here?"

"I'm patrolling around of course, mapping the area and gathering information." He explained "I've been doing that for few weeks like I told you this morning. What about you?" He asked back while looking up, down at her "You're parahuman too huh?"

"You seems not surprise at that."

"I already knew when the first time I meet you."

She feel her body stiffened at that, eyes wide behind her mask

"I have sensory power, I can tell difference between parahuman and normal people." He explained while poking his forehead with his thumb

He... He knew... He already knew... Then... Is that mean-

"And yes, I admit that was what make me come onto you in first place but my feeling to become friend with you? That was genuine."

"... Explain." She demanded after moment of silence

"You not going on rampage despite having power while got bullied." He said with smile, gentle and proud "Despite the students in there harming and spat on you, you keep yourself calm and not lash out at them." He then gestured to area around them, mainly one that filled with too many bugs "And knowing your power it would be very easy, you can unleash all these bugs to the school, to Sophia, Emma and Madison but you did not. That was very admirable and heroic of you Taylor."

The words was sincere, honest, gentle and warm. Taylor feel her face heatened under her mask and glad it was there, she sure Naruto will able to see her blush even if it was dark around here

"You know my power?" She asked, rather meek and timid than before

"Nope, but I have an idea, I'm not blind to not notice the bugs around us." He answered in good-natured manner

Well, he is sharp, she give him that, to be expected actually. While Naruto has his... Silly and childish moment but the blond is always sharp to his surrounding

'Thinker power? There's rating about it in PHO.' She thought as she recall her research. Still... This actually could be lie, a empty words to win her trust but...

What would he gain from her?

Her power is only controlling bugs, plain and simple, it wasn't much, what possibly could he want from her? She's not attractive and not too smart as well

"Why?" She asked "Why say this to me? I mean, why inform me you come to me because you knew I'm a cape?" Why you doing that? It was stupid move to reveal such thing if you have something you want from me. Those left unsaid but judging from Naruto face -though his eyes still unseen due to his sunglasses- he obviously caught what she trying to say

"Why I should not?" He asked back, voice plain and nonchalant "Taylor, I will be blunt, you are my friend. I will hide things from you in future and I may not answer your question but when I did, it will always be truth." He said with solid voice

He's telling the truth... Even if it only a mere words and there is no reassurance but he is telling the truth... She can know that by seeing his face and hearing his voice...

She trust him

"Thank you..." She doesn't know why she said it, but she feel her shoulder very light after saying those two words

In response he flash her grin, his foxy and annoying grin that she often see in last few days "Anytime Taylor." He said "Say, do you have a name? I don't mind you call mine out loud but..."

"Uhh, I still don't have one." She said, having decency to sounded sheepish "It kind of my first night out so I don't think about it."

"Hmm... Might want to pick one soon, you know there's few cape that given ridiculous name like? Chubster for example."

She grimaced at that, yeah, she not going to have that kind of name

"If you want I can company you to your first patrol right now, however I will suggest you change place."

"Change place?" She asked

"You are in ABB territory right now." He answered and she stiffened at that "Normally I won't think about it much, they only have two cape despite their large territory however Lung is out tonight, and he very pissed too"

He did not need to explain anymore, she perfectly understand what he tried to say. Lung is out tonight, the Dragon of Brockton Bay, the man who rumored to solo Leviathan and force the Endbringer to retreat

"What would you suggest?"

"Hmm, it's your first night out so it better if you play it safe and test yourself first. Go for Merchant territory, they're trash, good punching bag for new one." He answered "They're in opposite of this direction though, around commercial district."

That... That was pretty far...

"Too far, I will have problem going home."

Naruto grinned at that "Don't worry about that, I can teleport you back to here after we done."

"Teleport?" She asked, he can teleport?! Of course! There's Mover rating for him if she recall

"Yep. If you want to though, I mean, you can keep patrolling around here but watch out for Lung, he's not in his best mood after all and-"

"No, no, no." She waved her hand instantly "Let's hit Merchants tonight then, I think it will be very good to start from bottom first." She don't have any intention to go against Dragon of Brockton Bay, not in her first night out, nope thank you!

"Kay then, here." He extend his hand to her "Hold my hand, I will teleport us to there."

She stare at the offered limb for moment before grasping it

"A warning, you will feel a bit weird since it your first time."

Weird? What does he-

She did not able to finish her thought as she feel her World blurred with orange light

* * *

"Well... I knew you will be dizzy but..." Naruto stared at Taylor who on her knee and holding her head "Never thought it will be this strong."

"So many stars..."

The blond right eye twitched under his sunglasses, right, this has to stop. He raise his hands and performed two hands seals while approaching Taylor " **Mystical Palm Technique.** " He murmured as his hand glowing with green energy and touch the bugs controller head

As soon as he did that Taylor shivered visibly, then she appear to look confused for moment before tilting her head "Huh? I'm not feeling dizzy anymore."

"I healed you." He said as he retract his hand

Taylor head snapped at him with speed that let her neck look broken "You can heal?!"

"Yup."

"Wow! That's... I read from PHO healing cape is rare!"

"Uh-huh, heard that many times so keep this secret okay? I'm not like it to get many people lined just so I can heal them." Naruto said "Especially if I got asked to increase their chest or dick size."

Taylor face heatened under her mask at the vulgar words "W-What?!"

"Especially if I-"

"No, no, no! Don't repeat that!" The bug girl yelled while flailing her arms at him. She clearly did not need to heard that again

Naruto only smirked in response "Anyway, keep it secret okay? Now..." He turned and glanced to certain direction

"Where were we?" Taylor asked as she follow his gaze

"Top of building nearby warehouse that store drug and small stash." Naruto said as he gestured to certain area

The Master looking down at the area he gestured, her eyes keenly observe the surrounding, she noted there few people in there, she can't see it clearly due to the distance and the lack of light

"It's hard to see."

"Kinda, but I can sense them." Naruto nodded "Can you talk with your bug?"

The dark costumed girl turned and give him look "Umm, no."

"No? Hmm." He rubbed his chin, well not completely like Aburame then "You control bugs, you mean all of them? Centipede, black widow, worms, butterfly, beetle, etc?"

"Yes."

Well... Her control more versatile and wide then, Aburame only can control certain type of bugs

"Can you find way to communicate with them then? Or connected to them." He asked again "I mean, you're obviously Master and as far I recall connected to those they control so maybe you can sense what they sense?"

"... I will try. Gimme a minute, I also need to gather insects around us."

Taylor then begin to concentrating, spreading her control to area around her. She was silent for few seconds before she winced and let out small hiss while holding her head

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked in slight concern

"A... Headache." She gritted out "I try to connect to one of bugs when they on pack."

"Ah... And?"

"Well, apparently having thousands of legs skittering and buzzing around your ears is not the best idea."

"Wow." He grimaced at the mental image "Need me to heal you again?"

"No, not need, I... I already start to get used to it." Taylor take deep breath and trying to relax her head "Give me another minute."

Naruto did not say anything and let her do as she wish. He focused back to the warehouse, eyes keenly observe the area around the place. Then he feel his clones dismissing themselves and their memories went to him

'Well... That wasn't bad...' He thought as he analyze the memories about the warehouse he got. Shadow Clone can be created without making smoke, there is trick for that and he already master it. He create few clones and send them to check on the warehouse surrounding

It will be good training for Taylor

"Got it." She said "I can connect to my bugs, I can see and hear through them but..." She paused for moment "It's not as good as normal, though I still can put the words together."

"That's good enough." Well, that clearly surpass his expectation, what would Aburame clan give to have that kind of ability. Commanding insects is one thing, but connected to them like that? Well... Even if they can talk to bugs but they are limited while Taylor not

"So... What should we do now?"

"What would you do?"

"Huh?"

"Taylor, I'm here to company you but this is your first night out. You're the star tonight." Naruto gestured to the warehouse below them "You're the main character, this is your scene, make your move. Plan to capture those goons and expose their drugs and money to authority."

He can't see her face but he sure she was uncertain, hesitate, and unsure what to do. It only for moment before she asked "And what about you?"

"I'm going to monitor you to make sure you're safe." He answered "You're here to learn Taylor, not to be a sidekick." He can tell her eye twitched at the 'sidekick' comment "So what's the plan?"

Taylor stare at him for almost a minute, then she turned to the warehouse as if thinking of something, and she look back at him "How about checking the guard first?"

He smiled "Good, you have ears and eyes everywhere, never hesitate to use them." He tilt his head almost in dramatic manner "Led your stage milady."

* * *

 **Well, it's been a while since I update this one. Nothing much I can say other than I am busy lately and while I have ideas how this story going and how the fight would be, I can't find time to write them**

 **And more Naruto and Taylor conversation and how our blond win her trust. Yeah, Naruto pretty much sincere in here like we all know and that was actually very good in Taylor opinion. She have issue after all and Naruto choose his action pretty well**

 **Anyway, in here we started the first night of Taylor. And instead go fighting against our mighty Dragon she got meet Naruto aaaand transferred to Merchants place instead**

 **Yeah, change already started, and it seems not in good direction for our certain villain group. Taylor wasn't there to save them from rampaging Dragon after all**

 **So how things will go for them? What about Taylor and Naruto? Well... You all will find out later in next chapter of course, so stay tune if you wish to know! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

 **P.S : by the way, can someone tell me the gangs, Protectorate and New Wave territory in Brockton Bay? I try to find it but get no result other than the city map. So, I will be very happy if someone willing to help me about that**


	5. Bugs Bites

**Chapter 4. Bugs Bites**

* * *

She let her armies move forward, scattering around the warehouse, slow but surely begin to surround the place like mob hunting witch lair. They are careful, stealthy, soundless, like a predator hunting their prey

The place wasn't complicated, a simple warehouse that store various of drugs and vault -where the money possibly stored- and guarded by seven men, the design and the structure wasn't hard to remember

The problem is, those seven men is heavily armed. They carry heavy gun, one that dangerous. Her costume maybe knife proof but she did not think it can stand against bullet, she is as good as dead when facing them.

Not to mention one of them carry what look like flamethrower

Why, oh why in name of Scion someone carrying flamethrower in place that filled with _flammable_ chemical?! Does they have death wish or what?!

The problem not end in there. Sure if it only one person carrying flamethrower then she can handle it, however the other also carrying weapons, guns. Fire weapon. Granted among seven only three that carry heavy weapons but it still mean something.

If she show her swarm they will panicking and started to shooting around, which will be very dangerous giving what this place have

'Pick them one by one then.'

The first target obviously the one that carrying flamethrower, luckily for her he's patrolling outside, it seems Merchants at least have some sense to not allowing someone with that kind of weapon guarding the warehouse from inside

Unluckily there's two other men who patrolling with him, they did not carry heavy guns but they have pistols with them

Well, at least they were outside, she have major advantage. All she need to do is to swarm them and bait all the Merchant's inside to go out, and when they did, she will drop bunch of bees to them.

The most dangerous is the one that carrying flamethrower. He is larger than the other, more bulky and also fat. Seriously it almost like he is some kind of evil minion in horror game that carrying chainsaw around

Well... That was doesn't matter. If she going to fight him from close it will be problem and she would be intimidated but she not didn't she?

She is Master, and from PHO, Master use their minion

And she have _a lot_ of minion

She order her bees to crawl instead of flying, avoiding to make buzzing noise in order to not warn them while at same time waiting for the Merchant's to enter the right position. She make sure all of her bugs close enough and in high place so she can drop them properly

She waited and waited, almost a minute since they just pass through the position she wanted to. And when they in right place she give her order

And the bees raining down to them

And at same time, the fire ants she prepared also started to crawling to them

Even from this distance she can hear their scream and yelp of shock and pain. She saw the men scrambling, trying to swatting away the bees and not realizing there fire ants already inside their cloths and start biting them,

She focused to the one who holding flamethrower, not letting him to use the fire weapon, she keep harassing him until he drop his weapon to the ground when pack of fire ants biting his palm and he started to scratching and trying to cover himself

It was as useful as baby trying to kill men

She give her bees and ants order to keep bugging -heh, that wasn't bad pun- them and quickly swift her focus to the warehouse entrance, just in time to see the door opened and there two men come out while carrying heavy gun, barking and yelling to the guard outside

She make sure they walk few meters away from the entrance so they can't be seen from those who still inside before dropping them with spiders, centipedes and bees. She also quickly order another swarm of fire ant to hit their wrists and hands, forcing them to drop their weapons and washing them with bugs

They fight back of course, they started to fire their guns but their vision was blocked by countless bugs and all their shoot hit nothing but air and the area around them. This one was harder and trickier since she carefully controlling the fire ants in their hands to make sure they aim their weapon away from each other so they not shooting their own ally

In the end they also drop their weapons and begin to screaming in ground while the swarm crawling over them

That's done, she focused to her first target and quickly retract her bugs from them, they had been swarmed by two hundred bees and one thousand fire ants for a few minutes, it would be more than enough to put them down, she don't want to kill them after all

'Alright five down, two more to go.'

There problem for that though. The last two was still inside warehouse, she can see them through her bugs that inside the warehouse, and they shaking in their boots, clearly afraid. They have right reason to be afraid, their friends goes out to check what is wrong only for them heard their scream not long after that

It almost like they were in horror movie

'Okay I can't bait them out and having them firing inside will be dangerous. Think Taylor! Think! Think!'

She work her brain as much as she can, trying to find the answer and solution for her problem but she can't find anything good. Most of them will resulting with them open fire, and she's fine with that if they using small firearm, not the heavy one. The risk was too big! She don't want to blow that building!

"You're thinking too much."

"Hmph?" She broken from her stupor as she turned to Naruto who stay on her side ever since her assault started, did not do anything but observe "What do you mean by thinking too much?"

"Those two, they are afraid, shaking in their knees, literally." He snorted "Right now they will jump if they heard some can dropped in there. That was how much their fear right now."

"I know that." She said, her voice carry a hint of annoyance "I can see that through- wait!" She stare at him with wide eyes "You can see them?!"

In response the smug blond give him smirk "I told you will watch over you, if you charging to there instead of attacking from here I will be there, I will see you and make sure you not get hurt." He said with amusement "Much." He added

Her eyebrow quirked under her mask. She feel happy that he watch over her like that and have proof that his words is not empty but... "Much?"

"If you not in danger I won't jump in." He answered " _Serious_ danger. I mean, Taylor you here to become hero, to come out and make this place better, you can't expect to not get any injury."

Well... He is right in that regard, she come out here not expecting to not hurt. As matter of fact if there's no Naruto this night she sure as hell she going to run to Lung that pissed -her luck is that bad so she not doubt it- and it clearly won't end well

"Alright, I understand." She nodded in appreciation "So..." She about to ask "what next?" but she remember that this is sort of test, this is "what if?" scenario and... Well she don't want to sounds like whining and demanding to him

"Want me to give you tips?" He offered

She feel her cheeks become red. God, was she really that obvious? Ugh, way to go Taylor! "Y-Yeah."

"Right, then I will rambling a bit." Naruto chuckled "What you must know Taylor is, there's two kind of person when they facing fear. The first one is who when got cornered they calm themselves and manage to push away their fear, baring their fangs and fight back, showing those who corner them how dangerous they truly are."

"And the second is those who cower and do nothing." She continued after him

"Yup." He nodded in confirmation "Now, those two, which category you think they are?"

"... Second." She doesn't need to think long to answer that. Just by seeing them shaking and seems barely holding a girlish scream everyone can tell that

"And what happen when you startle someone that afraid like that?"

"They panic and..." She trailed off when realization hit her " _Oh_..."

"Yep." He nodded to her again

She turned back to where the warehouse, and very tempted to smash her head to the wall. Seriously, how can she miss things that very obvious?!

She silently order her bugs again, this time she bring spider, brown recluse, spider that capable to damage blood vessel. She won't give much dosage, only enough to make sure their hands stand down. She make the spiders, ants, centipede, and everything she can found crawling to above them, hiding them in area that covered by shadow so they unseen

Right... Here she goes...

She control the spiders, making them tied themselves and slowly come down to the frightened Merchant's, and when they close enough she aim the drop to their hands and quickly make them act

* * *

 _Efficient, stealthy, clean, and fast_

He must admit for someone who go out for the first time Taylor Hebert work very efficient using her bugs. Truthfully he was surprised that her control over her bugs was so good, so effective and clean

She can be one of Aburame's elite member with such level of control

Then again perhaps it because the bugs is not sentient. Unlike special bugs that Aburame's clan have, they are normal one while Aburame's have Chakra inside them and eating them just to alive.

Taylor simply hijack the bugs, her power allow her to put them under her absolute control, that was why perhaps she have better mastery than most Aburame's

'And she can control them from this distance... She can hit one of her bullies with some spider while at class, not need to be dangerous or lethal, just enough to put them to hospital. And thanks to her distance no one going to suspicious at her, it also can easily made as 'accident'

And yet she did not do that. Instead flaunting her power to other and bringing down those who harm her she choose to move on and be a better person

This girl really have heart of gold

 **"More like coward."** A gruff and heavy voice resonated from within his ears " **She don't have spine to stand and facing her tormentor, letting them to push her, hoping things will be fine. Wimp."**

'We both know that was not completely true Kurama.' He replied the giant fox in placating voice

 **"Really?"** Kurama responded, he can feel the fox sneering **"Then tell me what is the truth."**

'Taylor not afraid to Sophia or Madison, I can guarantee that.' He said 'However the other girl, Emma... She is the main problem...' He recall the way Emma and Taylor converse 'There is something between them, perhaps they were friend in past.'

 **"So? Doesn't excuse her to be a wimp."** Kurama replied in not impressed voice **"You and that Uchiha fight each other every day and he even shove his hand to your lung, he even belittle to you but do you let him do so?"**

'We both know _that_ and _this_ is different situation.' Naruto voice carry hint of steel 'Taylor is not like me, everyone in here not like me, I _grow up_ _with_ it, already burdening hatred from the moment I born.'

 **"It doesn't matter, if only she show some spine from beginning her tormentor won't even bother now."** Kurama replied with uncaring tone **"I don't like her."**

'You don't like anyone you damn old fox.'

 **"Watch it Naruto."**

'Or what?'

He heard the fox let out huff under his breath and grumbling incoherently, making his lips curled to smirk. It always pleasant to talk with Kurama, he is grumpy outside but really soft on inside

One of his clone memory hit him suddenly and he instantly aware that the last two men now already down and moaning in ground. He turn to Taylor and give the girl approving smile "Welp, and they finished. Well done Taylor."

The masked girl turned to him and he can tell she's smiling "Thanks, it's nothing much though."

"Nonsense, less than ten minutes you started your assault you manage to bring down seven men that heavily armed." He brushed the girl modest words away "Don't be cheap on yourself, you did it with effective and efficient."

"R-Right..." She stuttered a bit, obviously she's not accustomed to a praise "So... What should we do now?"

"Go down there and tie them up then call the police." He answered

"Good idea." She nodded before tilting her head a bit "But shouldn't we call PRT? I mean, this is cape related case after all."

"There's no cape fight." He shrugged "Let just call the police and if we wrong then they can call PRT by themselves."

"If you say so... Did you bring cellphone?"

"Yup." He pull out his phone and waving it at her "But first we must tie them up, let's go down."

"Sure." Taylor nodded, she turned and looking around... And notice there is no way to below "How do we go down?" She asked "Teleport again?"

"Nah, you will get another headache if I do that." He chuckled and approaching her, then he place his left hand on her shoulder and he sense she flinched under his grip "Like this."

Faster than she can react, he move one leg and sweep her from behind, eliciting yelp from her but before she can fall his right hand slipped beneath her legs while the other catch her back, putting her in bridal style

Then without any warning he jump out from three stories building and went straight below

Taylor scream was enough to alert everyone near that area

* * *

"You damn fox! Don't you know how much you scare me?!"

She punctuated that question by flinging punches to the blond chest -actual punches- but said the whiskered young man only let out laugh

"Taylor, you're too tight, seriously. You need to loosened a bit!"

"Tight?! What's that even mean?! And you try to loosening me by frightening me like that?! I thought I was going to die!"

She punches him again repeatedly but again the blond chest but again it was as better as punching wall. Ohh make no mistake, his skin wasn't hard and she feel her punches hit his body directly but he seems pretty good enduring the pain or maybe he not feel it due to his Brute power

"Okay, okay, sorry for that, you can stop punching me now." He apologized, sounding sincere despite there still amusement clear in his voice

She relented and stopped but not before shooting him glare -she sure he can see it despite the mask- and let out small huff

"Jerk." She muttered. Seriously, Naruto is good man but his tendency in pranking other is... Annoying. Especially if the target was her

"Still... You have a nice girly scream. Never thought you have it in you."

Wait... Did he just implying...

She blushed in instant under her mask "W-What do you mean?!"

In response the damn whisker hold up his phone, his foxy grin appear and he started to wave the device

... He didn't... He didn't! This guy did not just-

He tap his phone

 ** _"KYAAAAAAAAAA~~!"_**

God... Oh by God... He did! This _bastard!_ He _really_ did it! This...

"NARUTO!" She screamed and lunged at him, at the phone he hold specifically

His hand snap forward, palm meeting her forehead, preventing her from reaching him as she extend her hands and trying to take the damn phone from him

"Ah, ah, ah, no taking someone belonging." He playfully chided with his damn annoying grin!

"Naruto I swear if you not delete that right now I'm going to swarm hornets, bees, and spiders to you!"

She try to reach the phone that now raised to above him, out from her reach, jumping was useless as his hand firmly press her to stay in ground and she's not tall enough to reach that damn thing!

For the first time in her live Taylor found herself wishing that she was taller

"And if you do that I will teleport right now and leave you behind."

W-Wha?! That! That wasn't fair! He can't just leave her here! Did he know just how far this area from her house?! Not to mention she doesn't have change costume! He... God damn of course he knew! That's why he said that in first place!

Damn this insufferable blond!

"I kidding, I kidding Taylor." He chuckled as he stopped and lower the phone "Here, I'm going to delete it, see?"

She saw him tapping the delete option and the recording got deleted. That was enough to satisfy her but she still annoyed at him

"Come now, don't glare like that, I'm sure if this kind of thing happen to me you will be laughing."

"No, I'm not!"

Yes, she will but she is not going to admit that aloud, she won't give him that satisfaction

"Ass..." She grumbled as she turned away "Anyway, we have criminal to..." She trailed off when notice said the criminals now already tied up, unconscious and laying not far from them. She turned back at him and glared through her mask

As if can sense her glare he blinked and putting innocent face "What?"

"How?!" She asked in flabbergasted manner "I mean, I can accept that you somehow can see through afar, maybe you have some kind of super vision but this?!" She gestured to the tied gangs "How?!"

"Well..." His lips curled to sly smirk "You're not the only Master around here Taylor."

"You're Master too?" She blurted in shock. He's Brute, Mover, Striker, and Thinker, Shaker as well perhaps due to his "pocket dimension", those already quite plenty for Grab Bag Cape! And now he's also a Master! Shit what the hell is he?! A second Eidolon?!

"In one or another way." He answered "Anyway, I already inform the police and they probably will be here in next fifteen to thirty minutes." He informed "Do you want to wait?"

"... No, I don't think so." She's not ready to goes to public this soon, beside it's not big deal, only a warehouse, not fight with Cape "I think it's better if we leave."

"Hmm good idea, with that costume of yours I'm sure they will mistake you as bad guy."

"What?" She asked in disbelief "What's wrong with my costume?!"

"In my opinion? Nothing wrong, but to the public your costume is too... Dark and edgy. Not to mention your power is to control insects."

"This costume so I can do stealth better." She defended herself with groan. She knew her power is not the best and a bit freaky, so to compensate that she try to go with "dark hero" theme like Shadow Stalker, trying to intimidate villain. However she clearly do not think from that perspective, is that mean she have to dye her costume?

"I know what you trying to say, and I have no problem with yours actually." Naruto said with nonchalant shrug "I just told you what people would think. Anyway, if you want my suggestion, I can-" He paused when his phone start to ring and vibrating, he give her look while gesturing the device in his hand and she nodded to him

Who calling him this late?

"Hello, Naruto Fantastic Uzu-"

It was barely able to be heard and she only did because she is close to him. Whatever Naruto going to say was cut off by a scream and yell from his phone

"Hmph? Yes, it's me, what happen?"

...

"Hello? Oi, oi, calm down, don't screaming like that, take deep breath first to calm yourself."

...

"You're yelling like some kind of maniac! Look, I don't know what happened but slow down first, then tell me what's going on."

...

"Good, now tell me what happened."

...

"What's going on with him?"

...

"... I see... Isn't that Panacea girl in hospital? No?"

...

"I could but..."

...

"Alright, alright, I will be right there, stay wherever you're. Just calm down and stop crying okay? Everything will be fine. I will go to there now."

...

"Alright, see you soon." He said as he cut the connection

"What happened?" She asked, she knew that something obviously wrong when he mention about "Panacea" and "hospital"

"My friend family got accident and now dying, let just say I need to be there to heal." Naruto answered in grim voice "I'm sorry Taylor but I have to cut our patrol in here."

"I understand." She nodded, it's about saving life after all, beside she already done enough tonight in her opinion "Let's go back quick so you can help your friend."

"Sure." He nodded and walk to her, placing hand to her shoulder "Close your mouth Taylor."

"Huh? Eh! Wait! Wait-"

Her words went unheard as she saw a familiar orange light and the World around her become blur

Damn it Naruto! She's going to throw swarm of hornets to him next time!

* * *

 **Aaaand cut! We done in here!**

 **How you all like Taylor fighting scene? I admit it kind of difficult to write her fighting style but, meh, I had read many of fanfiction about her and thankfully it give me enough idea**

 **And Naruto, you're bastard! Pranking her like that! You should be ashamed by yourself! Hahahaha! Hopefully you all like NarutoTaylor conversation, I kind of having fun when writing them**

 **Oh my! Naruto have mysterious friend that need his help! Who might they be? I'm sure you all already have your own suspicion, but I still not going to said it aloud! That will ruin the story, ho, ho, ho!**

 **Hmmm I don't think I have much to say so... I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be Naruto meet with his mysterious friend and we went back temporarily to Winslow! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	6. The Start of the Wave

**Chapter 5. The Start of the Wave**

* * *

 _Well... This city is really gloomy in night alright, he have to admit that. It really very different from the original, seriously, one might call this city is different place from how it look in morning_

 _'Considering the gang and villain that running around, that shouldn't be surprise actually.' Naruto thought as he jumping to another roof_

 _It only few days since his arrival in here, Brockton Bay, and he found that this city really as bad as the rumor that roaming around. True he already confirm it from his own network when asking about this city and Alice also told him so but seeing it is... Quite different_

 _It remind him of Wave all over again in a way. While it's true that the city not fully oppressed and ruled by crime lord but clearly it still near to that level. Majority of the citizen is members of gang for God's sake! And the villain outnumber the Hero very much! In quality and quantity!_

 _It only matters of time before the gangs take over the city. Each day the gangs number increased while the right people slowly swallowed by them. Through blackmail, threat, and forced. What make it more pitiful and sad is that there also many that join for the sake of protection because Protectorate can't do a thing to help them_

 _He broken from his inner thought when he caught something from corner of his eye._

 _It was someone who running_

 _He can't see the person full appearance due to the dark night, however he can see enough that it was woman judging from their long hair and slender figure. Following the woman not far behind her is three men that bald_

 _As he narrowing his eyes he manage to see those three is a thugs that belong to one of gangs in here; Empire judging by their white skin and bald head_

 _And the woman they chase is..._

 _"I still can understand the Civil War in Kiri when they thought those who have bloodline is demon since their power is unique but..." Naruto put dull expression as he stare at what occurred._

 _Come on, just because they have black skin why they counted as "impure"? Seriously, how stupid is that? There's no difference between white and black, they have same blood and such things!_

 _Deciding to stop this stupidity, Naruto hopped from his position, doing flip once and landed on top of lamp post near the Empire's thug, making them and the stopped in their pace_

 _"What the..."_

 _"Alright you three." Naruto crouching in the lamp and stare down at them through his sunglasses "That's enough fun, now go home and stop chasing that lady." He declared_

 _The woman who got chased meanwhile heard what occurred behind her and she turned back to see what about to happen_

 _"Fuck you chink!" One of thugs growled "Who the hell are you?!"_

 _"I'm guy who going to kick your white butt if you not buzz off from here." Naruto deadpanned. Then he pull out three kunai from his sleeve, channeling wind Chakra to them before throwing the weapons to ground near the thugs_

 _The projectiles did not hit the earth with 'thunk' instead they sunk inside, piercing the ground easily and burying themselves in there, deep enough to fill another set of them_

 _The thugs looking down at the embedded projectiles before they tilt their heads back to the lamp post, only to find the blond gone from there_

 _"The fuck?!"_

 _They quickly search for the blond and find him now standing few foots away from them, three kunai already slipped between his fingers once again_

 _"Now." Naruto finished and as if emphasizing his point, he channel lightning Chakra to his kunai, making them crackle and spark with blue thunder in ominous manner_

 _The Empire's thugs glanced to each other for few seconds before they decide their chase not worthy to fight against cape as they turn to their back and run_

 _"We won't forget this you chink! Empire will fuck you off!" The thug said aloud while escape_

 _"I'm shaking on my knee now." Naruto responded dryly as he watch the trio run away. He then put the kunai back and turned behind "So laaaady." He called as he observe the one he just saved_

 _She's a girl, young one, about to be fourteen or thirteen judging by her appearance. She's quite cute alright, and she wearing a goth punk outfit, there also few strands of her hair that dyed pink_

 _"You're okay? Hurt anywhere?" He asked_

 _"I'm fine." The girl answered, she sounded uncaring despite just got chased by nazi "They didn't touch me at all, I'm faster than them."_

 _"Is that so?" Well he did recall the distance between them started to get far slowly_

 _"Wait." She blinked "You're not wearing mask."_

 _"I don't." Naruto replied simply "Not need them."_

 _"What? Why? I mean, that was dangerous." She seems more intrigued than worry "Your family could be targeted."_

 _Naruto mind briefly wander to Alice, recalling how capable the girl is and in instant he pity the poor souls who going to attack her. Depend on Alice's mood, death maybe mercy for them_

 _"Nah it's cool, my family is safe and I don't like mask." He never fan of it. Yes, he is shinobi and know how to be subtle and able to sneaking around without anyone know but he's never stealthy person_

 _There reason why he wear bright orange after all, other than it cool of course_

 _"But you're Asian." She pointed, blinking her eyes again_

 _"Well, I do looks like one." In his World there no such thing as Asian or people race like that truthfully. He get the Asian's look from his mother truthfully and his blond hair and blue eyes from his father_

 _"You..." The dark skinned girl stare at him for few second "You're noob in this thing aren't you?" She stated_

 _"I don't know what you mean by that but I did just arrive in here few days ago."_

 _"No! I mean, the hell bro!" She throw her arms up in exaggerating manner "You live under the rock or what?! You're Cape, and Asian too! Do you know who the one that running Asian around here?!"_

 _His eyebrow twitch once "I know about Lung, I just don't care about him."_

 _"... Either you're badass or moron."_

 _"Badass of course." Naruto snorted "Anyway, you want me to escort you home or something? Those guy might return with their friends."_

 _"Nah, not need it." She brushed off the offer "My place already near. Beside I will be able to run from them again, I know shortcut and many path that can be used to run from them if they chase me again."_

 _"That's good, you still need to be careful though, one mistake and it will be dangerous."_

 _"Pfft, you're in worse position than me Mr Hero. You going around without mask and will have dragon start chasing you soon."_

 _"Meh." Naruto shrugged "I can handle it." He declared "Well I better going if you don't need me then, I still need to mark few places in this city."_

 _"Mark place?" She asked_

 _"I'm new in this city, so I need to get familiar with it."_

 _"Make sense." She hummed while rubbing her chin "Say, wanna hang out?"_

 _Naruto blinked "Huh?"_

 _"You say you're new in this city right? Want me to show you around?_

 _The blond put thoughtful face after hearing the offer. The girl in front of him doesn't have any ill or hidden intention, he can tell that easily. Taking the offer will be good and waste less time, however carrying girl might not give good impression if he got saw_

 _'If. Well, I can use **Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in Camouflage Technique)** to make us Invisible.' He thought "Eh? Why the hell not? Sure."_

 _The girl blinked, once, twice, obviously surprised her offer being taken. Then cheshire grin fluttered across her face "Cool! Let's go then!"_

 _"Uh-huh. By the way, what your name?"_

 _"Aisha, Aisha Laborn." She introduce herself "How 'bout you tough guy?"_

 _"Naruto N. Uzumaki."_

* * *

It was 2 AM in morning when he came back after his patrol with Taylor and Naruto for the first time feel in a months quite exhausted

He lay down to his bed, letting his body relax and let out heavy sigh, ruffling his hair in annoyance and slight sadness

He arrived too late

When he arrive in hospital, her brother already dead. The burnt wounds was too grievous, he more like a charred corpse than living being truthfully. That still not to mention the broken bones and other injuries he got is still bad enough

Lung clearly not in mood for being merciful tonight

He can heal him truthfully. Despite he already dead, he still can revive him, he can resurrect someone who died as long as it not longer than two or three hours. Even if the bodies is beyond recognition, he can restore them back to normal condition

And it's not like he don't want to revive him, make no mistake he did, however thing is not that simple. True sometime there's thing that can be make into simple but live and dead is not light matter

It never was...

That still not change his mind, by any mean he still could revive him, Aisha Laborn is his friend after all, one of young girls that he found to be adorable and amusing to get close with. Her spunk and spirit kind of remind him of himself when he was young

The main problem is that her brother, Brian Laborn already listed dead to the hospital. Instead went to secret place or something like that he was brought to public place, and thus he was already listed as death

There is no report who brought him to there, they found his burned body near them and bring him in, treating him in instant

Which is kind of strange in his opinion, there report about Lung's rampage and everything around him turning to nothing but burning mess -that include the warehouse and building in that area- and there also two or three dead bodies that left in there

So why Brian Laborn dumped to hospital instead left like them?

Anyway, that doesn't matter, what important is how to handle Aisha problem

He can take her in like what he did to the other but he it will be problematic

Jennifer, Paige, and Alice is one thing. They don't have any relative family left and most people that know them also doesn't care anymore about their missing status. Aisha meanwhile have family and-

...

Eh? Why not?

If he recall, the only one who care about Aisha is only his brother. His mother and stepfather pretty much did not give any thought when she got dragged away by Brian, and the real father is unknown where he is now

But... Brian's dead might be going to change things... No matter what the dead of son will always stir parent heart, be it in good or bad way

Right now Aisha sleep with him in one of apartment that he have in Brockton. He going to home normally but he can't just leave her like that, she doesn't want to go home and insist to go with him for tonight and so he bring her to one of his places

He going to help her, that was for sure, but to do that he need to do something drastic seeing Aisha still too young in public eyes. He can't just adopt her since he also not 'old enough' to gain custody for her

Unless he pay someone to do that, something that easily can be done seeing he pretty much rich and have quite amount of money in his pocket

Yeah, that sounds good idea actually. He have enough money to do that after all, and he always more than willing to help friend in need

But that also not too important. There's two thing that right now set in his mind

First, Aisha got... What the term again? Trigger. Yes, she got triggered. He can sense it, 'aura' that radiated by Corona Pollentina. When he told her it was too late and he can't heal him she was froze where she stood

Then he sense it coming

A signal, something that work like signal come out from her and it was answered by something else

He tempted to track that signal and find the source but obviously he can't leave Aisha and also he doesn't think it will be wise to find it now, he feel it will be like opening can of worms

And second...

 _ **"Please! Naruto! Please save him! Please! He... He is all I have! Please!"**_

Memory of Aisha crying and begging him to save Brian refreshed in his mind and Naruto find his fist clenched into tight grip unconsciously

He only know her for almost a month, not longer than that, but he won't even hesitate to call her someone who close to him. She respect his past and never try or bother to pry, true she was curious but she know when to stop at least and she also more focused or care to present than the past

She is good girl... A good friend as well...

He remove his sunglasses, putting it into table and stare at the moon outside through the window. He close his eyes, recalling Aisha crying face once again and when he reopen them, crimson orbs peering the moon

He was done hiding and holding back... Time to flip this city

Starting with put Dragon to his cage

* * *

Taylor must admit that she quite worried about Naruto right now

When they separated last night he really seems in hurry, the urgent was practically can be seen in his face. She sure the only reason he not bolted immediately is because he have to teleport her back to home first

And in this morning she supposed to have class with Naruto but she didn't saw him coming. He said last night it about his friend that need his help, what actually happened? Judging by his behavior it was clear that someone must be hurt or things like that

Taylor will admit that she is not worrywart, she know Naruto can take care of himself but the reason she worry is not because of that, it just...

It just... He is her friend, her first friend ever since she come to Winslow practically and he also good and nice person -albeit he can be very annoying sometime. And it really been a while that she feel like this so...

"Well, what do we have here."

The brown haired girl broken out from her stupor when familiar voice reach her ear and she unconsciously stiffened

And this is another reason why she is worry

Turning around, she found Emma, Sophia and few girls standing in the hall, the first one stood out more than the other

'Of course, as soon as they realize Naruto did not come this morning they will pull stunt like this.' She thought with sigh internally

Despite everyone knew that she is close to Naruto but they never try to get close to her when she alone. True there one or two girl or boy come and chat with her but mostly it was awkward conversation, and Taylor can't blame them seeing they practically didn't even bother to acknowledge her existence when she got bullied and only did when Naruto become her friend

They will greet her when they passing each other, make small chat, asking some questions about study but only that far

'Where were they when I need them?' She thought flatly. Not like she going to ask for their help but she will be happy if one of them here right now with her

"Ugliest girl in our grade."

"She's so ugly that maybe a guy would puke if touching her for few minutes."

"Don't know what Naruto see in her anyway."

"Eh it was clear he pitying her. Her existence is so pitiful that he sympathize with him."

Jeer and insult come from them and it actually stung her, especially about Naruto. She knew that was not the truth, Naruto befriend with her because he think her 'interesting' and want to know more about her, he found her determination and keeping control to not lash out despite having power to be admirable and noble

But she also knew there big chance that Naruto befriend with her because he pity her, and she hated it. It's not his fault if that was true, Naruto is good person, even if they not friend it clear that he won't let what happened to her keep continuing

No... What she hate... _Who_ she _truly_ hate... Is herself... For _allowing_ her to place herself in situation like this

"What's the matter Taylor?" Emma asked "You look upset."

The curly haired girl glared at her former best friend. Of course she is! Why don't she try to trade place with her and see how she would react?!

"Why don't you try to be in her place and tell everyone you not upset?"

A familiar voice spoke what Taylor thinking from behind Emma and the bullies direction, prompting them -including Taylor- to froze for a second

The first one who turned around is Sophia, her movement was fast, instant, it almost like a reflex. The dark skinned girl found herself face to face with Naruto who leaning on the window with stolid face

'I didn't sense or feel he coming at all!' She maybe not a Thinker but Sophia Hess confident in her instinct and sense but she did not hear any footsteps or feel Naruto coming at all

Seeing the presence of Cape made the other girls stiffened, their offensive demeanor gone and replaced by panic and nervousness, only Emma and Sophia who maintain their composure but even so there still air of surprise from them

"You all seems having good conversation." Naruto continued in nonchalant voice, his gaze shifted from one girl to another "Mind if I joining in?"

"We just about to finished." Sophia the one who replying. Her eyes locked to Naruto's sunglasses, no hint of fear or hesitation exist in there

"Really? Pity, and here I was hoping I could join your conversation, you all seems enjoy whatever you talking about."

"Hmph, why you not present this morning Uzumaki?"

"I have business this morning."

"Is that so..." She ended the conversation in there, she tilt her head to Emma and started to walk away. She pass through Taylor and give the skinny girl one last sneer before leaving

Emma glanced at Naruto for moment before focusing to Taylor and shoot her smirk, she give slight nudge with her shoulder to her former best friennd while passing through her, prompting Taylor to glare at her

The other girls seeing their leaders leaving follow their lead, few of them give nasty glare at Taylor but did not say anything

Taylor glare back at them and also not say anything

"Maan look at them." Naruto whistled as he walk to her "They really very eager huh."

"Bitches, that's what they are." Taylor murmured under her breath

"Well, I guess they deserve that." The blond chuckled "You must be taste very good Taylor."

"What?" She snap her neck to his direction, eyes wide and shock "T-Taste very good?!" She squeaked a bit. What did he mean by that?!

"Yeah, I mean, I leave you for few hours and those girls already trying to eat you alive." Naruto said while gesturing where the girls moment ago

The skinny girl eye twitched once, then she give push to his shoulder "That's not funny Naruto." She said with stink glare

"What? What not funny? What the hell you think about?"

"I'm not thinking about anything!"

"Liar, Taylor you little perv. You must be imagining-"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" She squeaked while start hitting him in shoulder, face become red slightly "I'm not imagining anything! You're the one who pervert!"

The blond let out laugh, not bothered by the punches that given by her "Anyway." He clear his throat, prompting Taylor to stop from hitting him "Did they do anything to you?"

"Other than the usual?" She shrugged in nonchalant manner "Nothing."

"... You do realize just being silent and do nothing to oppose them is only encourage them right?"

"I know that!" She snapped, her good mood before diminished "I know that! But what should I do?! Attack them?! Naruto, there was six of them! That was asking for myself to be beaten!" She hissed "Beside, if I throwing punch first they can report me to teacher!" Even if she is not in fault but Taylor know enough that the teacher going to ignore her, and Emma herself is very good in acting, and they also have advantage of numbers

It will be her against them, minor against major, the result pretty much already known

Naruto stare at Taylor for few seconds before he let out sigh through his nose, one hand planted to his hips "Well... That was true, you pretty much going to get beaten up." He said "But that doesn't mean it was the right act. You know what I mean right?"

"... I know." She muttered. She knew what Naruto mean actually. It was this kind of act that trap her in her current Hell after all. In past she ignore them because she thought they would be bored and leave her alone, but no. Things gotten worse instead and by the time she want to fight back...

It already too late

"... What you went through right now, make it into lesson Taylor, learn from this so you not repeat the same mistake in future."

"You not need going to tell me that." Taylor grumbled with irritation "Anyway, what with you? You talk so heavy, like... A philosopher or something."

"Really?" Naruto asked "Well, I prefer to be charming and wise."

"... That... Kind of creepy."

"Hey!"

Taylor giggled at the blond whine, she felt her mood become better "Anyway, where were you this morning?"

"Like I said to them, I have some business." Naruto said "Not like I hiding things from you but you will know it soon." He added when noticing the look Taylor's have "Anyway, right now we have to handle your situation, it's time to putting stop to this."

The brown haired girl quirked her eyebrow, scowl crossed her face when her situation mentioned again "How? Naruto this isn't like when you dealing with Empire's boys few days ago. You can't do anything drastic like that, moreover Emma's dad is lawyer." He can get sued if he hang them in front of window like he did to those gang members, and as much as Taylor want to see Emma screaming in fright, she doesn't want Naruto to got in problem

"Well... About that." Naruto face slowly tilted to behind him, to one of the corner of the hall "Why don't we ask our new friend that listening to us?"

"Friend?" Taylor blinked, her gaze following Naruto's, someone listening to them?

"Yep. Madison, why don't you come out and bring that phone of yours?"

A squeak come out from the direction where the duo looking and Taylor feel her blood freeze for a moment when she caught sight of Madison fucking Clement appear from the corner

"H-Hi?" She greeted awkwardly

"Hi." Naruto flippantly greeted back

" _What are you doing in here?!_ " It was obvious whose responding with such contempt reply

"I-I didn't do anything!" Madison hastily defended herself "I mean, I'm not trying to harm you! I swear!"

"And why should I trust you?" Taylor asked coldly, eyes glaring with intensity to the cute girl "You are one of them."

"Not anymore." Madison shaking her head "Taylor, surely you notice that I'm not with them in last few days."

... That was true. As far she recall, Taylor did not see Madison with Emma and Sophia anymore in last few days ever since Naruto come, but that still not change anything, not erase what she had done in past

"Look Taylor, I know I'm being a bitch to you and-"

"You torture me for a year! Fuck Madison! You're not a bitch! You're lower than that!"

The petite girl has decency to grimace at the bugs controller harsh word, swallowing, she took deep breath and resuming "Yes, you're right, I'm worse than that but right now I want to help you."

"I don't need your help." Taylor replied coldly before she turned to Naruto "Come on Naruto, let's leave."

"... Why don't we listen at her first Taylor?" Naruto asked

The bugs controller girl stopped, she stare at Naruto, a hint of hurt and betrayed expression crossing her face "You taking her side?"

"How the hell you come to that conclusion?" Naruto deadpanned "I mean, Taylor look, I know you angry and you have every right to be pissed at her." He pointed to Madison "But if she can help you from your current situation..."

"She is the one who put me there!"

"And now she want to get you out." Naruto pointed in calm voice "Make no mistake she is not innocent, she is not blameless, but she willing to make amend."

"Obviously because of you." Taylor said before shooting sneer to Madison "If it weren't for you, I'm sure she would be still with them."

"Yes I'm sure she would." Naruto not even bother to defend the girl this time "What? Don't give me that look, I'm not stupid." He said when noticing Taylor's face "And Madison won't deny that right?" He asked as he turn to the girl once more

His voice is calm, neutral and nonchalant, but Madison feel chill crawling to her spine, she sure as hell the blond right now glaring to her in eyes through his sunglasses

"Y-Yeah." She admitted as she doesn't know how to response properly

"And what's the point?" Taylor asked

"My point is that you have chance to do the right thing, to end this." Naruto answered "You may dislike it, you may hate it, but it's the right thing. Just like when Heroes and Villains hate each other but they still banded together to face Endbringer when they come to assault their home."

That example was too exaggerated but Taylor not stupid to not caught the hidden message.

 _You're Hero now, there will be time when things like this will happen in future._

That was what Naruto trying to say to her

"Fuck, fine! Fine I will accept her help!" Taylor throw her arms up exasperation, her face set to very heavy expression. She turned to Madison and glare at her "For the record, this did not make you to be my friend. Or close to become anything. Not. At. All." She emphasized the last three with glare that intensifying and venom in her voice

"R-Right." Madison nodded "I understand."

"Good." Taylor grunted while returning the nod with one that more stiff "Now, how you going to help?" She demanded

A grin -one that Taylor familiar with- appear on Madison's face as she held up her phone "What happened moment ago? I recorded it, all of it."

Well... That was...

"Very helpful, we have proof now." Naruto said with grin

"A solid one." Taylor commented grudgingly "But I don't think it's going to be enough, I mean that only going to send them to juvie for few days or Blackwell will said she will investigate it." She told them "And I know how well that was done." She said with sarcasm

"You don't need to worry for that." Naruto replied, making her turn to him "I might know few things about Blackwell, and trust me, tomorrow she will deliver proper punishment for Sophia and Emma."

"What?" Taylor blinked "What do you mean? You going to blackmail her?"

"Nope, I won't, she going to do it willingly, trust me."

"Why?"

Naruto turned fully to Taylor, his jovial and flippant attitude moment ago gone, the skinny girl can sense there seriousness radiated from the blond for once, and despite his eyes covered with sunglasses she swear they were glowing blue for moment

"Because I'm taking over ABB today."

* * *

 **Aaaaaand done! Welp, that was the end of it, okay people go back to your beds!**

 **Hello everyone, been a while isn't it? I will keep it short and to the point since I'm currently busy with my own stuff. Sorry for not updating for quite time, busy with RL and I won't explain why, it not important to you all**

 **Just so you know the next update still going to be longer since I'm still busy, I have short days off now that was true but I also have many things to do**

 **So let's go to the story**

 **See what happened here: Naruto meet Aisha for the first time. And Brian apparently got burned by Lung -cookies to HarbingerLady for guessing right- and thus Aisha calling Naruto to help except it still too late *or is he?*. And then he and Taylor talking how to fix their bully problem, then come Madison and offer them their help, etc, etc, etc.**

 **Two things that I want to say. First, before you burn my ass for causing Brian got chewed by Lung and how that shouldn't happen since Coil will save Undersider using his 'timeline' ability, well he did not in here, and there's reason for that. I will reveal it later in future. Second, Madison, yeah, same thing also occur to her, there will be explanation about her act, which will be revealed later**

 **I'm going to need help with the PHO Interlude, seriously, I actually like reading PHO and how people react when they see parahuman power but I found writing them quite troubling. If someone want to help then I will gladly take it. Gods, it will be easy to ask for this in Spacebattle seeing how that site work but I don't have ID in there and creating one just to write one fanfic is kinda wasting time**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be Lung vs Naruto! The Mighty Dragon vs The Nine Tailed Fox! Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	7. The Duel

**Chapter** **6\. The Duel**

* * *

Few hours before Naruto went to Winslow

Takada Hyoudou is a simple man. He maybe look tough and hard to understand to few but in reality he is nothing but a simple person, he, himself agree with that

He always following principle of the "Strong" rule because why not? That was reality wasn't it? That was how the World works

People may arguing with him about that however he never bother to heard their useless rant. After all that was the truth, no matter how people wish to deny and argue but in the end it was the "Strong" that rule

Does American President become one because he is weak? No, of course no, in his early days before become what he is now he study, he learn, he adapt, he struggle, and his mind finally become strong to overcome those who challenge him in the seat

Strong rule the Weak, and the Strong is the one who make the decision

So when Lung come to Brockton Bay, taking over ABB, then absorbing all other Asian gangs and organization, Takada went along with him

He had seen how the Dragon walk to the City, he had seen how he take on the whole Protectorate and send them all back to their rig with severe burn and injuries, he had seen how the Empire come and try to bring him down only to meet same fate with the Heroes and worse few of their Capes died, Lung not bother to holding back like when he faced Heroes with them

The Dragon has come and made his claim on Brockton Bay

Lung is the definition of "Strong" and "Evolution" in his opinion. His power pretty much declare so, the more he fight, the more he become stronger, no one until now able to beat him. Push him back? Sure, there few occasions, but beat him? Never

And about moral... Simply to say Takada is someone who prioritize his own need first than the other. He doesn't like what they did, human trafficking and sex slave? That was kinda fuck up in his opinion. He can deal with drugs and prostitution but the first two? Well... It kinda bummer

But those feeling was suppressed and buried every time he saw his little girl. Whenever he returned home he saw his little baby that just enter his middle school smiling at him, and he remember just how things would be had Lung actually not come to Brockton Bay

To put it simply, it was Hell before the Dragon come. Empire who hate them, the Teeth that would kidnap people and force them to kill each other like they were gladiator from Rome age, Lustrum who want to cut their genital.

The only things that good is Marquis, that man truly blessing among other Villain, however even so he also busy with his own men

So to simply say, being Asian was equal to suffering for them whose in Brockton Bay before Lung come

And Takada wouldn't want that for his little girl who without mother

"Excuse me?" He asked again, blinking in surprise "You want me to what?"

The brat in front of him, not even look pretty much older than his daughter -he probably around seventeen or so- tilt his head

"A challenge letter." The blond repeated, extending said the letter to him "Give it to your boss, I will be waiting for him in the Boat Graveyard later."

Takada unconsciously take the letter from him, and after he did that the blond whole body flashed with orange light like a blitz then he gone

The man blinked again, he stare at where the blond moment ago before return his gaze to the letter in his hand

A challenge letter... A motherfucking _challenge_ letter to Lung

The man who has fight on equal ground with Leviathan until Kyushu sunk, the man who has send ENE Protectorate back to their rig like a bunches of weakling, the man who alone has face entire Empire's Cape and come out as victorious

He was tempted to rip apart this letter since it was so ridiculous, the idea of a kid challenging the Dragon to fight is as good as Scion rampaging around the World. Seriously what kind of bullshit level is that?!

But he paused as he once again recall the kid appearance

There something about him that... Appealing

The kid is a Cape, that much is obvious, however for some reason Takada felt it not end in there. He recall the blond's eyes that meet his gaze, and he remember there strength in there, there power behind his eyes

That kid ain't pushover, he is the real deal alright

Briefly he wonder just how the hell a kid able to have such fierce eyes, he consider that he might be "Master"ed by him but he banish all those idea

It doesn't matter, right now he have letter to send after all

* * *

A challenge to Lung, a man who in his early years has fight against Endbringer to standstill until the island no longer able to hold their battle and sunk

Of course she instantly voiced her objection when they were alone and out from public eyes. The idea of facing the man that responsible for sending entire Protectorate ENE few years ago directly is very unwise

And what with his idea of taking over ABB?! No, seriously, what the hell was that?! Taking over gang?!

Seriously, Taylor was wondering that might be few screw that lost from Naruto's head

Then he started to talk, he started to tell her. He told her how in last night that one of his friend family was injured heavily by Lung, how his sister bawling her eyes out and begging to him for wake up. He told her how that he could prevent that from happened since the beginning had he wish to

She doesn't understand what he said so she asked him, what he mean

He told her that he was holding back and rarely fight villain because he was supposed to be on vacation

That was just opening another can of question for her

In the end he said to her that he will leave things in there since he have his own past, and as for taking over ABB, he said he will convert the whole gang into better group

She still confused but in the end she respect his wish for not want to say anymore thing, everyone have their own privacy after all. However it doesn't change the fact it was crazy to challenge Lung like what he just did

Unfortunately it did not stop him

So here she is now, hiding on one of the junk that big enough to hide her figure, spying on his friend who standing not far from her location in open field

Of course she did not get close to him, she learn her lesson yesterday, she is Master so she fight from far. Right now there about fifty meter distance between her and Naruto, she using her bugs to observe him

She did this because she worry for him of course, in case if the battle goes south she won't hesitate to shoot her swarm to Lung when he come, allowing Naruto to escape. He is her friend after all, so it just make sense if she help him. Beside even if he is stranger Taylor won't let someone facing Lung by themselves alone

Speaking about Naruto, the blond in question currently standing with his arms crossed. No longer he wear his usual clean and neat cardigan outfit, he clad in what look like kung-fu outfit, however the shirt instead of black is orange save for the sleeves part. There also cloak draped over him, it color is white with red flame symbol on the end of it tail, there also Japanese calligraphy written on it

'Orange, of course it would be bloody orange.' Taylor sighed internally when see his outfit. She recall just how much Naruto declare that he love orange when they talk about some decoration, however she never thought he will wear one as his outfit

She should knew better after he talk how he want to paint the whole Winslow with orange paint

Don't get her wrong, Naruto looked good in that outfit, he really did, he look very heroic right now, and handsome -she felt her cheeks heatened slightly at that thought- too. However she never thought he will wear a real neon orange!

Then again there also another strange and eccentric Heroes, like Myrddin and Legend with his rainbow light so... Yeah, it not that strange perhaps

She focused more into his surrounding, then she noted that the blond was not alone. There two people with him, women to be precise, and unlike Naruto they both wearing costume that mask their faces. She order one of dragonfly to get closer, she use the sight she got to get better look

The first woman have straight black hair, she wears large opaque goggles and a metal mask with a gas-mask filter and a braided cord of black, yellow, and green wires over her shoulders

The second woman meanwhile wearing some kind of yellow armor that cover her entire body, it design look like something that Clone from Star Wars usually wore, and to add more effect she also carry guns, Tinkertech obviously

'Who are they?' She asked internally as she observe them. Naruto never told about them to her, are they his friend?

"Onee-chan, if you want to get better look you should join them."

Taylor literally jumped in shock when hear unfamiliar voice come from behind her. She turn around, heart beating faster, her mind quickly focused to all her insects and ready to swarm over those who ambush her

Only for her mind deflated when see the one who spoke is a little girl, only thirteen at best perhaps. And the moment Taylor see her, she reminded to Alice from Alice in Wonderland movie. This girl really have appearance that similar to the fairy tale character, from her long blonde hair, her clean blue eyes, her blue ribbon, to her outfit, all while hugging red cute school bag

"W-Wha?" She was shocked for a moment and quickly regain her composure "Who are you? No, what are you doing here?" She asked hastily "It's dangerous in here." There will be a big fight soon! If ABB seeing little white girl in here now, things can be dangerous!

The little girl that mentioned blinked, her blue eyes stare at Taylor adorably, she tilt her head and put small smile "Hue, instead of thinking how can some little girl sneak unto your position even with so many bugs around you warn me of the danger."

Taylor freeze at that, her body that relaxed moment ago become wary once again, she was right, how could it be there someone able to sneak on her when she have her insects observing her? Granted she was focused to Naruto but it still doesn't change the fact that she able to sneak on her is some feat

'A Stranger?!' She had read about them, a Cape that possess ability to sneak around without people aware. She about to take steps back and create distance between them but the little girl spoke

"You're really kind person aren't you?" She asked rhetorically with grin "I'm glad Naruto-niichan have friend like you."

At the mention of her friend name Taylor tensed further, her eyes narrowed behind her mask "You know Naruto?"

"Of course, he is my Onii-chan!" She declared while puffing her chest proudly

"O...oniwhat?"

"Onii-chan, in Japanese it mean big brother!"

Big brother? Wait, didn't Naruto said he have surrogate little sister? This girl is her? "You are Naruto's little sister?" She asked rhetorically "What are you doing here then?"

"I come here to watch Onii-chan fight obviously! That big bad Dragon doesn't have chance against my Onii-chan!"

Watching him fight? Well... That... That was... "It's dangerous in here." Taylor said firmly "Listen, does Naruto even know you are here?"

"Of course he did, he sent me to you after all so I can be with you!"

Wait what?! "Naruto knew I'm here?" She asked and glanced at the blond who standing in the field

"He did, he sense you when you coming, remember his Thinker ability?"

... Oh yeah, he have that ability didn't he? That is also why he can know her status as Cape in first place. But still, she was about fifty meter away from him! His sensing ability that good?! Damn, how far he can sense someone?!

"Oh, I forget to introduce myself, how rude of me." The little girl said with frown, then she bowed her head slightly and lift her the edge of her blue skirt "I'm Alice, it's nice to meet you Onee-chan."

"Ah, yes, ummm. It's nice to meet you too." Taylor said, unused to see girl at her age so polite "My name is..." Wait, she still didn't decide her Cape's name! Ugh! Way to go Taylor

"You still don't know what to call yourself huh?" Alice giggled "It's okay, I understand, I will call you Onee-chan for now."

"Onee-chan?" It sounded strange, quite so giving her accent

"It mean big sister!"

"Ah... Sure." She doesn't have problem with called that, it kind of cute despite its a bit weird "Alice, you do know it's dangerous around here right?"

"Of course I do." Alice nodded "I had seen Lung's fight! It cool how he can become Dragon but Onii-chan is a lot cooler!" She said with grin "He will kick Lung's metal scaly rear!" She declared while raising her fist to air

"Uhh, right. Look, it doesn't change the fact it still dangerous to be around here." God damnit what was Naruto thinking?! Bringing little girl to here?! Oh she will have chat with him after this!

"Ehhhh, don't worry Onee-chan." Alice said with grin "I have bodyguard with me! Here! Bandersnatch!" She blew her finger like a flute and then-

"Holy shit!"

And suddenly from the girl right side that supposed to be empty something appear, it like a chameleon shed it camouflage. Except what come out is not fucking chameleon, not fucking lizard that only one foot, it was fucking eight foot monstrosity that look like a wolf mixed with armadillo and hedgehog. It had fangs as big as saber-toothed tiger that she had watched in movie, paws that as big as someone head, spikes from it armored back and tails, and scary glowing yellow eyes

"This is my pet!" Alice declared with big smile as if she just showing her a doll "His name is Bandersnatch! Bandersnatch, say hello!"

Said the monster lowering his head in what look like a bow to her

"Umm..."

She truly doesn't know how to response to this, not at all. No, seriously, she doesn't, it like a... What? No, seriously?! Pet?! A fricking pet?! Cats is a pet! Dog is a pet! Heck, a freaking _snake_ or even _tiger_ could be a pet! _This?!_ This is _not_ a pet at all!

"As long as he with us we will be okay." Alice said in reassuring voice "Bandersnatch is pretty strong! He can even hold against anti-tank rifle!"

"O... Okay." Taylor eyed the gigantic hybrid wolf with wary and gulp, seriously that damn thing was terrifying, clearly that this girl not defenseless as she look. She even will think twice before tackling this creature and she have swarm of insects with her, gangs member would flee when see this thing

"Oh yeah, here." Alice said as she extend the box she carry to her "Onii-chan said you like my cooking, I knew you will come today so..."

"You don't have to." Taylor replied in slight timid voice, seriously the role seems reversed in here! Come on Taylor, you are the one who older damnit! "But..." She then remember the heavenly taste few days ago and gulped "I guess I will take it, thanks." She accepted the food graciously, seriously it was the best meal she ever ate

The little girl face adorned by pink hue as she grinning shyly "I glad you like it." She said in happy voice "So... Why don't we sit around and enjoy the show that about start?" She offered

Taylor briefly looking around, sit? Where they would sit? This is Boat Graveyard! The ground were dirty and also filled with junk!

As if know what she thinking Alice only smiled, she then open her bag and pull out a... Object. A cynical shaped object that look like a pil but also not. Then she throw said the "pill" to the clear ground near them and it explode

The explosion not big, just small, it made a little "bang" sound though and let out smoke as well but it not flashy, more like smoke bomb. Taylor brushed the gas using her hand and when they clear, her eyes widened as she caught sight of clean and crystalline floor in where the ground moment ago

"We can use that place." Alice said as she ramming her bag again while poking out one of her tongue in cute mannner, then she pull out carpet andn place it on top of the ground

Taylor stare at the bag she hold. She can accept lunch box and that... That "pill" but how the hell that carpet fit in that small bag?!

"Don't just watching, come on!"

The big girl sighed at the beaming face of her little sister friend. She remind her of Naruto, the blond himself is always love to show surprise just to see how people react, that is probably why he love pranking

And now his little sister as well...

'Play along Taylor, play along.' She thought as she sit in the ground with Alice. Now let see where things going and ask question, she can know more about Naruto from Alice

"Oh don't mind your insects, it's okay to keep them around, I'm fine with them. They're cute." Alice commented with big smile

Taylor balked at the little girl under her mask. Cute? Her little bugs is cute? Even for Taylor it take a week for her to accustomed with her own bugs and she still won't call them cute until now no matter what but this girl? She call them cute just like that?!

Yeah... Absurdity seems running in Naruto's family alright

"Here, you can wear this to cover you face for eating." Alice said as she offer the brown haired girl simple domino mask

"Ah, yes, thank you."

The bugs Master took the mask, she briefly consider to not use it and instead showing her face to Alice, however for some reason there something about the little girl that made her wary. Seeing she still new into this she decide to follow her guts and turned away, making sure her face not visible to the little blond and she wear the domino mask

Finish donning the mask, she turned back to Alice who setting utensils and plate for them while humming merrily, her eyes twitched when the little blond pull out thermos from her bag

Okay, seriously, where the hell that one come from?

"Lunch is ready!" Alice declared with happy voice "Want tea Onee-chan?" She offered

"Ah? Yes, thank you." Taylor replied as she took the tea. It was after that she notice the little girl seems fidgeting and squirming in her seat, however from her lips that twitched and eyes that shining it clearly not from unpleasant emotion "Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Umm... Why are you so..."

"Hm? Oh! Sorry, sorry!" Alice apologized, instantly aware of how she appear "It just... This is my first time I have private picnic with older girl!" She giggled demurely, then she sighed "Sorry making it look weird, it just... Bakuda and Tweety never did this kind of thing with me." She muttered, a bit sullen

Taylor feel slight pang in her heart seeing the little girl sad, she quickly racked her brain try to find something, anything to cheer her

"We can do this again."

Hello foot, my name is mouth, come to me

That was what Taylor thought after she blurt that out. She about to pull back her words, correcting it, however-

"Really?!"

Taylor feel her smile become strained a bit, sweat poured from her forehead "Yeah, yeah, I will." She reassured

The beaming face and bright smile that shoot by Alice to her banish all that idea

Damn it Taylor!

"Thank you Onee-chan!" Alice squealed with joy, the bug Master sure that she will bouncing if she not sit right now "Ohh wait until I tell Onii-chan, Bakuda and Tweety about this!" She muttered gleefully

Those names, Taylor instantly perked up, she want to gather information, knowing more about her friend, why don't start from there? "Bakuda and Tweety?" She asked "You mean those two that with Naruto?"

"Yup!" Alice nodded jovially "Bakuda is the one who with gas mask, Tweety the yellow one!"

"I see..." Taylor focused to her insects for a moment and observing the duo, checking on their outfit and weapons "They're Tinker?"

"Bakuda is, Tweety is not, she just some kind of extra bodyguard."

The bugs Master let out thoughtful hum as she glancing at Naruto's group direction. She recall all information about him. He come from San Fransisco, which is quite peaceful city shockingly despite there The Elite in there, a nemesis of Protectorate, perhaps it because they don't want to attract the attention too much and The Elite is Organization, not a gang or something like that

If they act like psychopath like Nibolg well... No one will vote for them...

"Oh they're here!" Alice's voice broke her out from her stupor

"Who?"

"ABB."

Taylor control her bugs and focus her gaze in instant

There about fifty of them, each of them carrying weapons, ranged from knife, bat, to even a guns. They all walk and making line, organized and controlled while wearing outfit with image of Dragon as their symbol of pledge

And there are them

He clad in black bodysuit with belt and bandoleer of knives and grenades on it. His face covered by a crimson demonic mask that leering, baring it fang to the World and curled into creepy ear-to-ear grin

Oni Lee, the Infamous Demon of ABB

Taylor admit that the Mover has his own "creepy" aura. His mask unlike her who only look edgy and dark, his is truly express evil.

And then there the last one

He was big, Taylor aware that she, herself is quite tall for a girl, however he probably can pick her up by head and dangling her like some kind of bell. He doesn't wearing any shirt, exposing his muscular and dragon tattooed body, he wore pair of jeans and his face was covered by steel mask that look like Dragon

Lung, the Dragon of Brockton Bay, the Strongest Cape in this City, Leader of Azn Bad Boyz

'Oh yeah... I definitely do not want to get close to him if we fight.' Taylor thought with gulp

The Asian man was tall, and not just that but he also very, very intimidating. If Oni Lee style of walking is silent and soundless, Lung is the opposite. His presence is screaming power and danger, she can felt that the bugs sense the temperature around him is hotter than normal

"You sure Naruto will be fine?" She asked again

"Ohh Onii-chan will be fine." Alice waved her hand with smile as she munching her pop corn "You should worry about Lung instead."

* * *

"Well... You really come." Naruto said while glancing at the man-to-dragon who crossing his arms over his bare tattooed chest

"Do you think I am a coward to not answer such challenge?" Lung asked back with deep voice

The blond whisker blinked, the man had switched to use Japanese language. Truthfully this Japanese and his homeland language is quite similar, there slight difference in accent but it was irrelevant

"You kill a kid just to show your superiority." He replied in same language, voice bored and have slight edge "If that is not cowardice then what else I should call it?"

"A kid?" Lung bristled, however his voice contain something in there "The kid you spoke, it was Grue, the one who control darkness wasn't it? Leader of Undersiders"

Naruto not even bother to reply verbally, only tilting his head

"I fought him last night, he and his group, he bought them time while facing me alone after I burn most of them." Lung said in heavy voice "I respect his last stand and determination, thus I do not kill him, I wound him severely and left him in nearby hospital." He said "Ether he would survive or would be claimed by death, that was decision from the World."

Well... Now Naruto knew who responsible for bringing Brian to hospital

"While it's true that his demise left bitter taste in my mouth but I do not regret it, he stole what is mine, and I show the World that you do not touch my belonging."

"Are you going to do same thing if it was Protectorate or Empire?" Naruto asked

"The Protectorate and the so called Empire know better to not agitate me too much, unlike them, I only make an example."

"That did not answer my question."

Lung bristled, a bit of flame spewing out from his body as he grow slight taller "Are you implying that I am a coward?"

"List to me Empire or Protectorate's cape that you had killed instead of children." Naruto demanded in response

It was clear that the Asian warlord did not take the comment very well judging by another flicker of flame appear around him and his subordinate backed off slightly to create distance with him, including Oni Lee

"Enough of this idle chats!" Lung stated with growl "You will bow to me today, so do your companion." He stare at Bakuda and Tweety "They're Asian right?"

"I'm half American you lizard breath!" Bakuda spoke in Japanese as well, her accent not as smooth as Naruto and Lung but acceptable "Got problem with that?"

Lung narrowed his eyes sharply at Bakuda but decide to ignore her and turn to Tweety "And you?"

Tweety tensed and she press herself to Bakuda "What is he saying?" She whispered

"He ask are you Asian or not." Bakuda replied "No, she not, she is our personal assistant!" She declared "Unlike you, we have real girl as our secretary!"

Lung's eyes flickered into orange for a moment "Hmph, I will enjoy putting you down after this."

"You talk like you going to win." Bakuda scoffed with mocking voice "There is reason why I follow Naruto, he is the best, you will lose, trust me, I bet my pussy that I-"

"Bakuda, I don't need to hear that." Naruto cut her with deadpan face

The Tinker let out snort "Sure boss."

The blond only shake his head and glaring at Lung "We will bow to you if you win but if I win, ABB will be mine." He said

Both of them steps forward, closing the distance between them and stop when they were two meters away from reaching each other

"Oni Lee will be the referee." Lung said

"Sure."

Oni Lee take few steps to them, he glanced at two cape "This is battle to decide which one is superior. No one will interfere or interrupt until one of you died or knocked out, and you two also going to honor the deal that you both had made." He declared aloud in english, using universal language as a sign "If you did, then you will be dealt swiftly in the most painful way before disposed. Agree?"

"Agree." Lung growled

"Agree." Naruto accepted

"Very well then." Oni Lee take few steps back from them "BEGIN!"

Lung instantly move, his fist that encased by flame shoot forward to Naruto's face. The blond saw it coming easily and in response his left hand raise, he swat away the flaming fist, seems not bothered by the heat, then he take one step forward and deliver clean palm hit to the taller man chest

The attack proved to be more than what it look like and Lung expect judging by how he let out choked voice and pushed back, however Naruto didn't stop there, before the man can stumbled his hand that swat away Lung's fist moment go blurring forward, he grab his shoulder then pull the taller man to him and deliver knee hit to his middle chest once again

Not stop there, Naruto in flash already in air, he jumped and passing over the man who buckled, he grab the man chin from behind then he flipped and throw Lung away roughly

The villain crashed to the ground and when he did, he explode into fire and roar that not unlike beast resonated in the Boat Graveyard

Naruto already throw kunai to his direction by the time all that happened

As scaled metal grow over his body and he become bigger, Lung eyes widened when he see a blur coming to him and he try to block it, however he was too late and it hit him in shoulder

And went through it like a knife meet paper, nearly bisecting his whole arm in process as well

Lung let out another howl of pain

"If I aim that to your head you would be dead already." Naruto said dully, he gestured to where the projectile moment ago

It was not just punching through Lung's shoulder, it also went through a pile of junk that around five meters and thick enough to make it look like small house

"But no, that would be too easy." He stated "I'm going to send message to this city, to this World, that I about to come out from my hiding, and things will change from now on."

Metallic scales protruding out from his skins, his neck lengthened, his fingers turned to claw, the hole in his shoulder begin to close, flame sputtering and roaring around him, his height reaching over seven feet, Lung roared and charged at Naruto

* * *

Taylor hardly can believe what she currently see. She knew from what Alice said that Naruto would won, however what she didn't expect is for the fight to be so one-sided like this

"He won.." She murmured

"Well he will but now, not yet." Alice commented as she popped another popcorn to her mouth "The battle just begin, Onii-chan have advantage now because Lung still not that big." She said "Though I'm surprised he seems doesn't know much how to fight." She muttered

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked

"See Lung's movement?" Alice gestured "It was bad. He have the right instinct, have good reflex, have high durability and strength too. Even in his human state his regeneration still something. He can survive being bisected into two or have part of his heart blown by sniper." She explained "Probably for the last part." She added "But the point is, he is good, powerful even in his base form." She then frowned "But he know nothing when come to close combat."

"Huh?"

"See his stance, how he punch, how he kick? They were basic, average, all of them come from pure experience and instinct. No skill at all. That is why he badly beaten by Onii-chan." Alice elaborated "Giving his power, it actually not that illogical, I mean, if you turn to giant dragon and radiating flame then what use martial arts would be? It would make him less effective due to his massive body." She paused again for a moment "Well it will do something, but not much."

"I see..." Taylor stare at her friend who now fighting Lung, moving around him while giving strike after strikes to the man that covered by scale now and start growing tail

"But it doesn't matter, even if Lung keep growing Onii-chan still going to pummel him to dirt!" Alice cheered "Though. I wonder... Just how strong he want Lung to be before he knock him off?" She asked with hum "If my guess is right, he probably will let Lung ramp up to the point where he beat the entire Empire and Protectorate, if he in mood, he will let him to be at his peak when he fight Leviathan."

Taylor become pale at that. There rumor that Lung indeed has fought against Leviathan to standstill and some say he even push the Endbringer off, at cost of Kyushu island of course. She already check about it of course and she found that was not rumor, it was real, covered up -not entirely since she still found about it- so people not become too paranoid or afraid that some Villain was that strong

She do not want her hometown turned into another Kyushu or have half of them destroyed from dragon that rampaging around while breathing flame and roaring around, nope, nope, nope, thank you very much!

* * *

He was ten feet tall by this point, no longer look like human, his whole body covered in metallic scales, his mask already loss, his face no longer one that belong to man, it's like mixture of some kind of cat, his mouth also stretched wider than normal. Right now the Asian Warlord is like what he rumored to be, a dragon.

And yet Naruto keep push forward

The dragon-like creature that used to be a man was covered not only by a metallic scales but fire as well, however Naruto seems not bothered by them in slightest, his body itself letting out blue energy that covering him. This is the technique that similar like the Fourth Raikage **Lightning Release Armor** , but unlike the original that allow the user to travel in speed of lightning, what Naruto use is more like an armor that similar to most Jinchuuriki's Chakra Cloak

And it durability is powered by Chakra, something that Naruto have a lot, like reaaally a lot. One powerful direct hit might be able to injure him and pierce through it, but if that not bring him down he could recover and strengthen his armor

 **"Kirrrr rrrou!"**

Lung roared and swing his gigantic claw to Naruto who jumped a bit, dodging the offending limb that destroy the ground where he was, he quickly kicked the ground once again and rushed to him

Only for meeting Lung's backhand that smashed to him. The blonde feel it but pain is not something he not accustomed with, he flipped in air, balancing himself and landed in ground, his hands performed few hand seals and he snap his head upward to Lung

 **"Wind Release : Vacuum Blast Barrage!"**

Several blades of wind spew out from Naruto's mouth, powerful enough to slice and split the ground and before Lung can reach, those invisible blades already reach him and stripping his scales and flesh like a knife peeling potato's skin

The parahuman let out roar of pain, another burst of flame explode from his whole body, wings grow out from his back and he glared at Naruto who charging at him. The dragon-like man open his mouth, splitting it into "x" like shape that bristling with pointed fangs, a large amount of white flame to the blond

Naruto keep charging forward, his Chakra armor protect him from the flame completely and he deliver powerful punch to Lung's face, making the man inhumane face snapped to another direction with force. However it proved to be no longer effective like before as Lung's hand snapped upward and snatch Naruto in air, grabbing him

The orange molten eyes of Lung glared at Naruto who in his grasp, he tightened his grip and-

The blond instantly gone in flash of orange and Lung feel powerful force knock him in the back of his neck, forcing him to buckled in his place, he let flame explode from his body while spun and deliver backhand to where he assumed Naruto is, only to not meet anything

He turned and find Naruto not far from him, the blond narrowed his eyes as he observed Lung's form. He already fifteen feet tall or more right now, and his scales also seems thick enough for him to punch like before

"Well... You already this big, I guess I can bring one of big guns now." Naruto declared

Lung bristled, he is holding back? Against him? HIM?! He let out enraged roar and leapt at the blond, he will pay for that insult!

He crashed to the white caped blond, his claw fully slammed him, creating crack and chunk in the earth. Then Lung make it explode, his flame blaring and sputtering, burning the ground, turned them into almost like a lava

Then suddenly he feel pain from his claw, something piercing his scale and reach deep to his bone. He let out roar of pain and try to pull his claw butit won't move, then he feel himself being lifted like some kind of toy, he flap his wings to prevent this but it as good as trying to burn the water

He flipped and slammed to the ground with force that enough to make the World shook for a moment, then he lifted once more and got pummeled again. That keep repeating about four times and no matter what Lung did, no matter how he try to use his wing and pull his arm and explode into flame, he keep getting slammed as if he is some kind of carpet beater that used

Then another pain come and he feel his arm ripped off, fully

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▅▅▅!"

He let out ear-shattering roar full of pain as he unconsciously clutch the part where his hand supposed to be, even if he feel another limb start to grow but it still fucking hurt!

 **"Wind Release : Great Breakthrough!"**

A powerful gale of wind slammed to him before he can realize what the fucking hell actually happened. It slammed into him with a force that more than enough to knock him about dozens meters away, making him crash to countless pile of junks in the Boat Graveyard and destroy part of the place

He let out ragging breath, flame sputtering around him and burning everything, he feel his missing arm now started to grow back -albeit not fully- and glaring at the blond's direction

And he notice there something different about him

"It's been a while since I use Sage Mode." Naruto commented, no longer his eyes blue, but they are yellow, toad-like indes with orange pigment around them "This form is actually still too much for you but if you enter your state when you fight Leviathan, I might show you another one." He able to lift Kurama who at least five times bigger than Leviathan when he face him inside his seal, Lung's current weight is not a contest

As for Kurama full size... Yeah, let's don't go there, he will make Endbringers look almost like a doll for him in comparison. Seriously, Kurama's fingers itself in full size already on same size with three-stories house

Apparently Lung did not take very well to his insult as he let out another roar and charged at Naruto

The blond merely cracked his neck and flexing his fingers before rushed forward as well

* * *

"Welp, now the real battle begin." Alice commented with giggle

Taylor boggled at the little girl. The real battle just begin now? Then what was before this? Playing tag while giggling like a kid?! Because seriously, they already destroy part of the Boat Graveyard now with flame in here and there!

The rest of ABB already went away and hiding, only looking through distance save for Oni Lee who act as referee and use his power to move from one point to another to observe the battle

At this rate the entire place will become clean soon!

'Naruto... He is really strong huh?' Taylor thought with gulp as she saw Naruto who wrestling with Lung that covered by flame. She knew that Naruto must be good, he seems experienced and know many things from their conversation, however she never expect for him to be this powerful!

He rip Lung's entire right arm for God's sake! Pulling it out like it some kind of branch of tree!

Taylor shuddered, fuck, she going to sick some hornets to Naruto for making her see that. Seriously, that won't be erased from her mind, ever!

And now... She also see why people fear Lung, why the man has able to beaten the entire Protectorate and hold Empire 88 with only himself and Oni Lee. Lung is powerful, strong, he seems unbeatable. Even now that he still pushed and cannot damage Naruto but he not stopping and keep growing

He become more powerful in every second, become bigger, taller, more monstrous than before. With such strength on his back, no wonder he is known as the most dangerous parahuman in Brockton Bay

Though... That might change after today...

Lung grow more powerful and bigger, yes, but in the end he still can't do anything against Naruto. Even now he close to twenty feet tall but he cannot do significant damage to her friend.

Sure there bruises in here and there, part of Naruto's cloth also singed but they seems fine -how did that happen actually? Does his cloth tinker-tech or he have something that protect them?- and the blond himself also keep overpowering Lung while moving around him like the dragon-like man is some kind of bull instead of seventeen -or is it nineteen? Or twenty?- feet tall monster with wings and fire around him

In short, Naruto seems still handle himself very well and not showing any sign of losing, he even traded equal blow to Lung and his punches shatter and breaking through the ABB leader thick scales and massive figure

"Oh dear..." Alice said suddenly "So they're finally here..." She muttered as she stood up

"What?" Taylor asked "What happened?"

"The Protectorate." Alice answered "They finally come."

Taylor tensed after hearing that and she stood as well. The Protectorate! Of course! Of course they will come! Right now Naruto and Lung is not being subtle at all! They practically fight like some kind of beasts trying to prove each other dominance!

"What should we do?" She asked

"They cannot interfere with the duel." Alice said "If they did, Onii-chan won't like it, and if Onii-chan angry, I think he will paint the entire PRT HQ with orange and prank everyone in there with itching powder that will last for a week."

That... That... Taylor doesn't know what to say to that. No, seriously, she didn't

"Buuut I guess they won't, right now Lung already reach the point where he stronger than when facing entire Protectorate in past, he is more than twenty feet tall already." Alice reassured with sing-song tone "They will watch and be wary but they won't interfere, joining in this state would be unwise and only strengthen Lung." She said "And even if they did, I'm sure Bakuda and Oni Lee won't let them."

* * *

They fought. They grappled. They wrestled. They punches and kicks each other like there no tomorrow while rolling in the ground

They destroy boat after boats, the earth beneath them turned to hot mud-like substance from his flame temperature that enough to made steel into soft like pillow, they wrecked everything that on their path

And yet he cannot defeat this boy

He land strike after strikes to him, he punches him many times, grab the boy and smash him to the ground, burning him in pure white flame, stomping him with his massive talon

And yet the boy did not stay down

He keep raise and fight him, not "fight" -trying to survive, using underhanded tactic, only scratching him- like many that he had face, no, the boy actually went on him and punch him in his face, knocking his teeth and even pull out one of his pointed mouth out!

That was hurt, fucking hurt

And it remind him of his battle against Leviathan

As matter of fact, Lung sure that right now he is as nearly big as the Endbringer himself. No one has ever push him this far, even when he escape from Yàngbǎn they do not able to push him this far

"Well.. I must say..." The boy spoke, he spat some blood to the ground and grinning a bit "I'm not one who enjoy fighting but I guess it felt good can shoot punch like this after long time."

On that part, Lung agree with him

"But I'm stopping this now." He declared

That made Lung bristle, his monstrous eyes narrowed and heavy growl out from his mouth. This boy dare? He dare? To declare such thing to him?! Him?!

Then again, Lung grudgingly admit that the boy do not only speak, he have power and strength to back his claim, to support his words. He able to fight him to standstill until now is proof of that

But the boy is wrong, he will not lose, he will not be defeated. He will win, he will never lose, for he is Lung, he is unbeatable!

And then he saw it... He saw it... He only able to because his sight was far better in this form after all, his eyes able to see more distance than normal people do, and he saw it

The moment the boy body turned to orange fully with his whisker thickened and his eyes turned to red, following with flame that flickering around him, Lung saw it

A being... _Big_... _Titan_... _Gigantic_... _Enormous_... More than him, more than Leviathan, more than Behemoth the Herokiller, more than _anything_ he ever seen in his whole live

Fox with nine tails waving behind it massive figure that dwarfing even mountain itself and leering down at him as if he is only an ant

* * *

Then the boy move with orange light on his trail

One thing that is the most dangerous about Lung is not his superstrength, not his pyrokinesis, not his monstrous size

It was his healing factor

Naruto admit that Lung's healing factor is good, very good, surpassing even him when he was young, and it even more faster than him right now. Lung can regenerate limbs or organs that destroyed only in matter of minute at this level, that was the most troubling thing about him

Even if Naruto still have advantage in strength and technique but right now Lung is very durable to the point Naruto will need technique that will finish him off in one hit or at least strong enough to put him down by make him losing his consciousness

And truthfully? He have many Jutsu that can do that

One of them is his favorite

He moved, become flash of orange, and he was beneath Lung's massive body in less than second. Then he kicked him up, despite right now the Asian Warlord is about thirty feet tall and weight probably around hundreds kilogram or reaching ton even, but the dragon-like parahuman still soar upward from his kick

Then he jumped forward

 _"Big brother, big brother, please wake up! Wake up! Wake up! I swear! I swear! No more pranking! No more sneaking around inside your room! No more back talking! Just please! Wake up!" Aisha begged as she shook her brother body with tears washing over her face "Don't leave me... Please..."_

And memory crossed inside his mind

"You grow stronger the longer you fight, you become more powerful with every seconds. So what?"

He deliver another kick, the power of Kurama and Sage Mode shattering layer after layers of bristling metallic scales that covering Lung like a knife peeling onion's skin, sending the giant parahuman above further

Except he did not soar upward for long

In flash Naruto appear above him, then he deliver powerful axe kick, shattering Lung's wing entirely and knock him down from the sky

But then Naruto flashed again and he appear below him and deliver punch that stripping another layers of metallic scales and send Lung to the sky once again

And he repeated that cycle

He flashed so fast before someone can blink he was there, he come from the right, he come from the left, he come from above, he come from below. He deliver punches and kicks. Each times he appear he strip Lung's scales one by one, he destroy his wings, shatter his knee, break his bones, slicing his claws

Right now Lung was in air and he almost like a pinball that smacked around by him, just like what Rock Lee did to Gaara once during the Chūnin Exam

And then he finished it, he come from above and deliver another kick to Lung, sending him down to the ground, his form no longer covered by scales, right now he is almost look like a creature without skins, showing his flesh to the World

Yet, scales started to grow as soon as they disappear

It doesn't matter

Naruto was on the ground, glaring up at Lung who now fall to him

"A Hero is someone who surpass obstacle, doesn't matter how hard it is, he will come out. And because of that, even if you grow stronger and powerful in every seconds."

Wind screeching, creating high-pitched sound that resonated, it as if the air itself was being sliced over and over until nothing of it remain. Blue orb of energy appear on his palm, then it began to spin and create a shuriken-like shape

"Hero will always win." Naruto declared as the thousands of wind blades clutch in his arm "And this is where you fall Lung." He said grimly as he prepare his final attack

* * *

"Oh darn..." Alice murmured with wide eyes as she watched what about to happened "Onee-chan cover your ears!" She warned in instant

"W-Wha?"

"NOW!"

Taylor who in daze and shock at the display of Naruto's strength somehow still able to sense the urgency in the little girl tone, quickly she did as she told

 _▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶_ _ _•̸Ϟ•-̶-̶̶-̶̶_ ▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅_

 _Then the World shook and engulfed in high-pitched sounds_

It was so loud, it was as loud as bell of the church got ring entirely so the whole city can heard it

Then following that is sound of explosion that rocked the entire World

And as Taylor look above while clutching her ears and trying to stay on her foot, she only can stare in mixture of awe and astonishment as Lung's gigantic form in sky swallowed by giant sphere of blue energy, it was so big to the point she sure that half of the city can see it from distance, especially at that height

And then the blue sphere slowly gone, dissipated, and Lung fall from the sky, crashing to the ground with large sound, just few steps away from Naruto who no longer glowing and looking down at him

Lung do not get up anymore

"See? Onii-chan win!"

Taylor only can nod dumbly as the little girl on her side hopping in her place while clapping. Strong? Forget strong! Naruto is fucking Triumvirate-tier! That kind of blast?! That could level part of city without much problem! If it hit the ground instead in sky, nothing will left from Boat Graveyard!

She going to have chat with him after this, and she going to strangle him for making her worry so many times!

* * *

They come out from their hiding place, one by one, stepping out from where they take cover and watch the battle safely

Oni Lee was already on Lung's side, checking the man who now bloody mess, he already started to shrunk and perhaps had he not in his previous form that attack will straight kill instead leaving in that state

The demon masked killer stare at Lung for a moment, then he slowly stood and turned to him

"Lung has been beaten, Naruto Uzumaki is the winner." He declared aloud

There is no cheer or applause from ABB, only look of awe, shock, and fear. Naruto aware of this, he knew ABB was never expect him to won in very first place, they never thought about it, that is why they reacted like this

There cheer and and applause from Bakuda and Tweety though

Time to close this stage, the Protectorate that watching from the Hill already come down and approach them

"From now on Azn Bad Boyz will be known as Alliance of Brockton Bay." Naruto declared aloud, using Chakra to enchant it and make sure the heroes and Taylor who hiding can heard it "Our main theme is still Asian, I won't take that away from you, but we will accept others as well from now on. White, black, it doesn't matter. We accept them in our group. No more drugs and human trafficking, if I caught them -and believe me I will if you still continue it- I will personally come down to you."

He paused in there, letting his words sink to everyone, his blue eyes scanning the entire group with intensity

"You still can buy or use one, but use it just for yourself, do not offer them to others, I don't care even if it to another user but don;t even think to share it to each other. But if you in drug and try to mess someone, know that I will throw you to the sea until you sober enough

"Prostitution is also fine, as long those who register and do that is volunteering by themselves and not forced. And no more picking fight or taunt others, you only fight for one purpose; protect the peace of this city.

"Those are the basic rules of Alliance of Brockton Bay. If you all don't like it then you welcome to leave, if you want to challenge my decision in that regard then talk to me but know that if it is amoral I won't agree to it, and if you want to take over ABB then come and face me in combat, like I did to Lung."

His body blinked into orange color and there flame flickering around him for a moment, he take one step forward and look around

"Is there anyone who want to challenge my reign?" He asked

Everyone shook their heads frantically, obviously doesn't want to fight someone who beat Lung when he in the biggest form that they ever seen directly

"And you Oni Lee?" He asked again

The demon masked cape stare at him, his posture is rigid and firm. Then he slowly fell to one knee and drop one of his knife in serving appearance

"You defeat Lung in fair battle, you are the true ruler of ABB. From now on my powers and blades are yours to command Lord Naruto Uzumaki."

Lord... It's been a while since he called that... He never thought he will heard that when he stepped into this World

And now he become some kind of warlord

'Fuck vacation, of all place I landed, it just my luck that I have to be stranded into World like this.' Naruto thought with curse internally "You have body counts. Quite many as matter of fact." He tilted his head "I'm not stranger to killing, trust me, however everything have their own karma." He said "Will you go to Birdcage or kill yourself if I asked?"

"I don't want to be caged." Oni Lee stated "I will kill myself than that."

"If I order you to do that?"

"For the sake of ABB I will."

No hesitation, no tone in his voice, he accept them all without asking. There something strange and eerily familiar about Oni Lee now to Naruto, something that remind him of particular person, one that make him slight annoyed. But he can't remember it for now and he will think about that later since he have something else to deal with

The heroes who now approaching for one

They come to him, Armsmaster, Miss Militia, Assault, Battery, Velocity and Dauntless, the whole Protectorate. Tthe ABB's members split and let them approach him. Naruto sense Oni Lee tensed and already standing in preparation

"Naruto Uzumaki explain yourself!" Armsmaster demanded

Naruto can sense Bakuda approaching from behind, followed by Tweety

"I'm sure you heard it as well, I spoke loud enough for you to hear, I'm taking over ABB." He said nonchalantly, his eyes wandered to Miss Militia "See Miss Militia? Lung cannot recruit me."

"Yes, yes I can see that." The masked woman replied dryly "Instead you taking over his rule."

"Meh, better me than him."

"You will come with us to PRT right now." Armsmaster said with glare "And explain yourself properly."

"Sure." Naruto replied while shrugging "Let's go with that, might as well finish everything in one day." He murmured before turning to Oni Lee "You go back to the base, I will be there after I'm done and we can arrange things more."

"Yes Lord Uzumaki." Oni Lee said with nod

"The rest of you, go back as well, we done here!" He yelled to the gangs

They all nodded and started to scrambled away, however-

"No, they all come with us as well to be arrested." Armsmaster said firmly

"I don't think so." Naruto replied inn equal voice "They haven't done anything, they only come and watch our battle. Unless you can find crime list in their profile then you free to do so but if not, then no." He stated "And if you try to use force, know that I am not the one who started it." His whole body started to glow with blue aura, his Chakra leaked out once again

Oni Lee on his side pull out his knife out in preparation, Bakuda cocked her grenade launcher while tilting her head, and Tweety... Taking few steps back from them

"There's no need for that." Miss Militia immediately interjected, sensing the atmosphere now become tense "We won't arrest them, these people free to go." She said and give look to Armsmaster who clench his teeth "And we also going to let Oni Lee go." She added before looking to Lung

"You free to take Lung." Naruto said "I won't stop you, but when he wake up I want to have chat with him, is that fine?"

"We can arrange that." Miss Militia nodded "Now will you come with us?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded back "But one moment please." He then turned back, to the direction where he fight, to the place that now nothing but ruin and destroyed land. He perform one hand seal **"Earth Release : Great Moving Earth Core."**

He slam his palms to the ground, and the earth began to move. The entire place that ruined and destroyed suddenly sucked in as earth move down, swallowing everything in that area. He move his hands again and then the undamaged part of the land moved, joined together and close the hole that just created

The area where destruction and ruin exist moment ago was gone as if they were never there, right now Boat Graveyard was clean, save for few boats that still exist because not touched by his and Lung battle moment ago

He turned to Bakuda and Tweety then give both of them look "You two wanna go home or go with Oni Lee?" He asked

Bakuda shrugged "Might as well see our new place."

"I... Uhh..." Tweety's voice was distorted, there vibration that do not allow her real voice to come out "I think I better staying in home." She said "You will pick me up later right? When I want to come here?"

"Of course."

Naruto turned back to Protectorate who gaped at him while stare at the now clean Boat Graveyard "Please wait for a moment." He said and walk to Tweety. He clap his hand on her shoulder then the duo gone in orange flash, few seconds later he returned "Well, let's go then." He told them

The Protectorate only can stare at the blond for a moment, unsure what to do, then Armsmaster grunted and turned around, the other following him while Miss Militia approach Naruto

"Come on." She said softly

Naruto only nodded and let out hum as he follow the heroes

...

He feels like he forgetting something but what?

...

Meh, probably not important things

* * *

"Alice, what should we do?"

"Weeelll... I guess since Onii-chan go with them, it better if we see the new ABB! Or we could go shopping together! I heard there this nice food called Oconomaki around ABB area!"

* * *

 **Aaaand the wiiinnnneeeeerrrr isssss Naruto Uzumakiiiiii!**

 **Applause and cheer everyone, for our protagonist has won! Yaaayyyy!**

 **Then again that was to be expected in first place. Naruto is powerful after all, undoubtedly so. The only things that can give him problem if he truly go all out will be Scion, the Golden Man also bullshit in his own way if you must know. If they fight, let just say Earth Bet will be wiped out, and possibly more than that giving Scion's nature**

 **Scion is bullshit but Naruto is also bullshit. They both bullshit in their own way.**

 **Anyway, I won't make long note this time, I have something to take care of. So I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Next one will be the reactions of other regarding Naruto's "true" power. Stay tune and keep reading if you curious about it! And don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

 **P.S : By the way, if someone kind enough to write PHO about this I will be very grateful! Please help this humble and modest writer!**


End file.
